QUE DIA ES HOY
by StarFive
Summary: ... EL FINAL...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos…

Debo aclarar que este fic es Yaoi (relación chico y chico), y tal vez muy pervertido… Homofóbicos abstenerse…

Los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo tome a unos cuantos personajes para crear un Universo Alterno (UA) , así que yo solo escribo para mi sana perversión . . . digo diversión.

Y termino aclarando que es un NaruSasu…

Aclaraciones:

.- diálogos -lo que hacen.

_Pensamientos (y la mayoría son de Sasuke)_

En fin, que lo disfruten… como yo al escribirlo…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

QUE DIA ES HOY

_El lugar estaba __casi en penumbras, la sensación y el silencio contenido que daban los espectadores era como si esperaran algo fuera de lo común, algo mas allá de lo normal, mas sin embargo saldría el objeto más común en ese tipo de lugares. La cosa rara, siendo un lugar para puros caballeros estaba entre en las bancas de casi adelante mujeres muy inquietas y casi esquizofrénicas por el espectáculo que pronto les tocaría presenciar. _

_Yo no mostraba ningún tipo de expresión por fuera pero mi inquietud era incluso más fuerte que todas las personas juntas en ese lugar. __Me habían indicado que aquí podría descubrir cual era mi tendencia sexual. Me bufe pensando que eran puras tonterías, pero al ver la foto de esa propaganda tan insinuante, no me lo pensé dos veces, solo me di la vuelta y lo mas rápido que pudieron dar mis pies a casa darme una buena ducha y llegar aquí, creo que hice un record mundial_.- pensaba un pelinegro.

_Todas las luces se apagaron y las velas de las mesas iluminaba un poco, pero eso a nadie le importo, d__e repente una luz entre roja y blanca aluzo a la mitad del escenario. Un suspiro y retención de aire se pudo escuchar. Y sin previo aviso y sin que nadie lo pudiera adivinar salieron varios tipos en una hilera y agarrando al de delante de las caderas, empezaron a bailar muy sensualmente, y poco a poco comenzaron a quitarse sus camisas, estas eran diferentes entre si, uno estaba vestido de bombero, otro doctor, un baquero, un abogado o eso creía, y una persona con ropa normal._

_De este __último no podía quitar mi vista, era el mismo de la propaganda, su cabello rubio, sus movimientos de caderas y manos lo hacían mas que tentador, no se en que momento sentí que me miraba solo a mi y que nadie estaba en aquel salón, ¡Oh por dios!, si era necesario decir que era gay solo para poder saludarlo o tocarlo, lo aria._

_De un momento a otro y para el goce del publico, los cuatro morenos rodearon al rubio y lo comenzaron a tocar y poco a poco a desnudar__ hasta dejarlo en una sexy y picara tanga color negro, que daba un aire de picardía y a la vez de un misterio enloquecedor, cuando terminaron su trabajo se dividieron en dos y dos para entre si desvestirse y seguir bailando, mientras el rubio bailaba con un tubo que estaba en su espalda, y moviendo sus caderas sensualmente al son de la música. _

_M__i cuerpo parecía seguirle el ritmo al son que contoneaba su escultural cuerpo, en su miraba se reflejaba ese aire de un misterio cautivador, pero por Dios que más daba, en ese momento, algo entre mis piernas comenzó a palpitar, Oh Dios!,__mi cuerpo entero esta reaccionando ante esa sensualidad que me cautivaba en lo más profundo y hacia salir mis deseos más oscuros._

_Yo no había sentido antes estos deseos, más sin embargo no podría empezar a hacerme ilusiones, sabia esto era solo algo pasajero, algo que no iba a durar mucho tiempo, por lo menos si lograra que me hiciere caso y si es que acaso podría lograr ese milagro, me sentiría feliz, pero cuando vea lo que en realidad soy y mi triste realidad me __hará pedazos, no creó que el se conforme con alguien como yo, alguien como yo comparado ante el solo soy un estorbo, no creó poder hacerle competencia… _

_¿Eh?, ¿me esta mirando, que es esa mirada, acaso me esta provocando, esa mirada es de placer, acaso estará pensando en mi mientras le están haciendo TODO ESO? ¡Mierda, creó que ya no aguanto más, me siento a reventar, creó que debo de ir al baño!_

_En esos momentos en que acababa el show al que nos estaban proporcionando__ salí corriendo la más rápido y pronto posible al baño, pero para mi mayor desgracia, se me olvido preguntar en donde se encontraba. Y mi suerte parecía jugarme una broma ya que no veía ningún letrero de "WC" y al tratar de pedir ayuda la gente parecida muy metida en sus citas, levante mi mirada y observe que había un segundo piso con muchas puertas pero ninguna se veía como mi salvación._

_No creía que fuera difícil encontrarlo, o eso yo pensaba, camine por un pasillo para tratar de alcanzar las escaleras y subir al segundo piso, me aleje más de mi mesa. Pero antes de llegar a la dichosa escalera encontré una puerta, con un gran problema entre mis piernas y la desesperación que ya acababa con mi paciencia entre muy rápido al dichoso cuarto y de paso abriendo mi bragueta…_

.-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal amiguito? Al parecer te equivocaste de sitio – dijo un rubio entrando por la misma puerta que había entrado el moreno.

_No es posible, es ese rubio misterioso, el que me deslumbro con su exótico baile ¿Qué esta haciendo el aquí, acaso me esta siguiendo?, ¡creó que mejor se lo pregunto!_

.- ¡Lo siento!, ¿Qué este no es el baño?- _trate de sonar calmado._

.- ¡No me complace el decepcionarte, pero creó que estas un poco perdido en la vida!- dijo con una sonrisa algo extraña.

.- ¿Eh, a que te refieres o de que rayos hablas?, ¡yo no estoy perdido en la vida!- _dije poniéndome de brazos cruzados._

.- Mmm… esto suena interesante, tú me ocultas algo, ¿acaso eres algún fan del yaoi, o mejor dicho, tienes alguna novia que le encante el yaoi y es demasiado tímida para pedírmelo personalmente, o acaso? ¡No es posible, imposible…!- dijo mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

.- No nada de eso, solo es que, es que… ando en busca del baño, es una emergencia… - _ladee mi mirada ya que la del rubio me perturba._

.- ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?, se me olvido no me lo dijiste, sin duda alguna eres alguien mal educado, pero todo tiene solución, mi nombre es Naruto.- dijo de la forma mas simplona.

Demientras Sasuke salía de su sonrojo y trataba de comprender un poco la mentalidad del tipo enfrente de si, Naruto se fijo en los pantalones de nuestro personaje.

.- ¡Lo siento mi nombre es Sasuke mucho gus…! – _dije tratando de sonar normal y con valentía - _¿Qué es lo que ves? – _dije mirándole con furia y sorpresa._

Naruto se acerca sigilosamente en dirección de Sasuke, se agacha para mirar de frente y en eso se percata, de la verdadera emergencia del moreno.

.- Mmm… ¡mi querido Sasu discúlpame por haber sido tan grosero hace un momento!- dijo muy sensualmente, acercándose cada vez más a él y en una actitud provocadoramente picarona.

.- ¿A que es a lo que te refieres? – _dije muy asustado y voltee mi rostro a otro lado._

.- Es que hace unos instantes te llame, "amiguito", pero ya ví que eres un ¡G-R-A-N A-M-I-G-O! – _alcance a escuchar que venia el sonido de abajo cuando voltee a ver, Naruto estaba de chunchillas observando._

Sasuke en esos momentos todo sonrojado, ¡se percata de que traía su mayor asunto de fuera, y más enérgico de lo que usualmente era en las mañanas!. Trato de ocultarlo alejándose un poco de el y darle la espalda al rubio y este aprovecho para abrazarlo por detrás, una de sus manos se coloco rápidamente entre las manos del moreno para tomar y acariciar la masculinidad, mientras la otra comenzaba a acariciar todo lo que estuviera en su paso.

Sasuke abrió de sobremanera los ojos, tratándose de dar a entender que sucedía, pero un gemido muy gutural departe de naruto lo saco de su trauma y sin percatarse gimió para el deleite del otro.

.- ¡Su~suél~taa~m~me por faa~vor! – _Suplique en gemidos, no podía negar que esa forma de tocarme, me gustaba pero… ¿Lo merecía?..._

.- ¡¿Yo que?! – Dijo casi como niño pequeño – ¡Tu eres el que me tentaste!... – Naruto le dio la vuelta y aun con su mano en las entrepiernas del otro y lo comenzó a besar en sus carnosos labios para provocar que el menor abriera su boca y poder devorarla a su antojo. Empezó a empujarlo hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama, ahí lo sentó y se puso de rodillas aun besándole con mucha pasión y sin soltar el paquete caliente que traía en sus manos.

.- ¡Naruto, ya sabes que no puedes traer tus propios clientes!... – Dijo alguien desde la puerta de aquella pequeña habitación.

.- No ves que estoy ocupado – _decía sin despegarse de mí, no podía creer que alguien nos estuviera observando, pero, nos miraba como si nada pasara, ¡oh por dios! ¿Por que me excita eso?, ¿por que no lo puedo detener? Y trate de ocultar mi rostro en el pecho de mi atacante._

.- Si, ya vi – dijo cruzando los brazos en forma de fastidio, pero volvió a concentrar su vista en los papeles que traía – pero tienes trabajo, además hoy es una noche muy atareada.

.- ¿Sigues aquí?, ¡pensé que ya te habías largado Sai! – detuvo todo sus movimientos y le hecho una mirada de pocos amigos.

.- OK, ya me voy, pero tienes 5 minutos para salir y entretener a tu cliente de la mesa 13, si no ya sabes que nos regañaran – Termino de decirlo y cerrando la puerta.

_Acto seguido me miro muy sonriente cosa__ que me sonrojo y sin previo aviso rozo mis labios con los suyos, me soltó completamente y se acerco a una mesita tomo y roció un poco de perfume y se acerco con paso decidido y tedioso a la puerta._

.- Perdona mi exquisito amigo, pero trabajo es trabajo aunque me encantaría que te quedaras y me esperaras – dijo con voz muy seductora y una mirada que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Estaba como hechizado ya que no me movía ni un poco, voltee_ a mirar lo que miraba, y como si me hubiera despertado de un sueño, me quede muy sorprendido ya que entre mis pantalones sobresalía mi anatomía, como pude me cubrí y lo voltee a ver. Que coraje me dio ver su rostro de lujuria y superioridad. Apreté los ojos para no verlo y que no me fuera a embelezar. _

.- ¡Ni creas que te esperare! –_ dije muy exaltado, creo que lo dije de esa manera para que yo me lo creyera, esperaba alguna contestación, pero nada, cuando abrí un ojo por temor, solo note que se estaba cerrando la puerta, corrí a ella con la esperanza de salir de aquel lugar, pero el temor se apodero de mi cuando la puerta no se abría. Voltee a todos lados y me percate que había una ventana me acerque a ella y una sonrisa nerviosa se formo en mi rostro, la ventana era como un vidrio o espejo pegado a la pared, de esas que solo se puede ver así afuera._

_Vi __que Naruto hablaba con el moreno de hace un rato y este simplemente comenzó a acercase con paso muy firme hacia la puerta de aquella pequeña habitación… ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!... voltee a ver la puerta, el joven asomo la cabeza, al momento de verme, entro en esta y se acerco a mí. Yo estaba congelado, no sabía que más me podría esperar._

.- Con permiso – pronuncio amablemente al entrar pero con mucha seriedad – "El Sr." Naruto me envió a ver ¿si ocupaba algo?... – dijo no muy convencido de lo que decía.

_Moví mi cabeza en forma negativa, __él solo suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando vi esta acción me acerque rápido a él._

.- ¡No!, ¡espera!... ¡yo me quiero ir!... – _dije tratando de tomar el pomo de la puerta. Pero el reacciono mas pronto que yo y en el momento de acercarme me aventó a la cama._

.- Disculpa pero tengo ordenes de no dejarte salir, si ocupas algo dilo ahora que ya no volveré – señalo una puerta con tela colgando de ella – ese es el baño y por favor no vayas hacer escándalos – todo esto lo dijo con mucha autoridad.

.- No necesito nada, pero me puedes explicar que esta pasando – _dije aun con miedo._

.- Ni yo se que esta pasando, pero lo que si se es que cuando "El Sr." Naruto quiere algo, lo obtiene. - _No dijo mas, señalo entre mis entrepiernas, me di cuenta que aun no me aguardaba mi paquete en mi pantalón, y demientras yo estaba distraído él salio del cuarto._

_No sabía a lo que me estaba enfrentando y un miedo o algo parecido a un toque eléctrico __recorrió todo mi cuerpo, estaba comenzando a creer que nunca saldría de ese lugar, que no podría regresar a mi vida diaria… _

Comenzó a pensar para si, pero al pensar en su vida recordó que realmente no tenía vida propia ni siquiera sabia que era lo que quería para si mismo.

_Hay ocasiones en las que pienso sobre todo esto, sobre que seré, adonde iré, donde viviré sin que nadie me diga que no __debo de estar ahí por el simple hecho de nacer, sabia de antemano que ese lugar en el que me encontraba era el mejor de todos en los que había estado, ya que irónicamente ahí me requerían, lo malo que seria para el mismo fin que en todos lados, "Solo Ser Utilizado", pero yo no conocía a ese tal Naruto._

Se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la ventana para seguir pensando en como saldría de aquel lugar o para tratar de analizar todo lo que estaba pasando, hasta que con la mirada algo perdida encontró al rubio, al principio se le hizo algo natural el verlo y mas por que estaba bailando enzima de una mesita normal, dando le espectáculo a su cliente, que seguramente era el que estaba enfrente de el y claro por que no a todos los mirones de ahí, sus movimientos no eran muy precisos, incluso se podría pensar que improvisaba y que no sabia lo que hacia, pero al mismo tiempo era un baile tan obsceno y exótico que a nadie le podría importar todo eso, sin darse cuenta y por la magnitud de la magia sexual que impregnaba Naruto, comenzó a tocar su propio miembro el cual ya pedía mucha atención.

¡No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo! ¿Él siendo seducido por el derroche de sensualidad de Naruto, alguien prácticamente desconocido, como podía suceder esto en contra de su voluntad?

_¡Sabia perfectamente que no estaba acostumbrado a mi propio toqueteo, pero algo en sus movimientos me hace delirar, __haciendo que mi propio toque se convirtiera en un toque de el! _– alcanzo una silla cercana, se bajo un poco los pantalones, tomo su abultado y caliente aparato reproductor y se puso a dar movimientos rápidos y lentos de la punta a su pelvis mientras que por la ventana observaba con deleite aquel candente baile – _Tal vez estaría loco y mi orgullo por los suelos, pero me excitaba la idea de permanecer con el… tal vez encontraría lo que aun no se que busco _– Estiro su mano hacia el vidrio al imaginar que lo podía tocar, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a convulsionar por el derroche de placer y permitiendo que su semen por fin pudiera salir.

_Sin pensar las cosas y viendo muy tentadora la cama, solo me fui a recostar. Tenia miedo de que el volviera y hiciera algo pervertido, pero por mas que me trataba de mentir a mi mismo, eso me __excitaba._

Continuara…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Si llegaste hasta acá es porque algo te habrá gustado, me encantaría saber tu opinión.

El capitulo 2 ya lo tengo, dependiendo de mensajes y si lo aceptan lo subo más rápido.

Este fic lo anduve subiendo en otra página, pero al parecer no es muy querido haya, espero que aquí si sea aceptada, jejejeje…


	2. Chapter 2

Este ANIME no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo tome a unos cuantos personajes para crear un Universo Alterno –UA– , así que yo solo escribo para mi sana perversión . . . digo diversión.

Estoy de vuelta!...

Antes de dar indicaciones (claro q pequeñitas, jejejeje)...

Quiero disculparme por tardarme ya que yo ya tenia este cap, pero no recordaba como subir la conti ¬¬ pero la linda y encantadora ( y mi amiga ) Unatazadecafe -- .net/u/1909185/Unatazadecafe me dijo paso a paso como subirlo; solo que e tenido demasiada tarea y no podía subirlo…

Pero ya esta todo listo

Disculpen las molestias y que lo disfruten… ^ __ ^

Aclaraciones:

.-dialogos-lo que hacen –  
_Pensamientos en cursivas_

Y por último, este inicio es un "sueño" o algo así como un recuerdo, para que no se asusten y no crean que me equivoque de historia, jejejeje, ustedes lean luego entenderán, jejeje…

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

QUE DIA ES HOY

-"¡NO!-

El sonido de aquellas palabras abarco todo su cuerpo como si fuera mojado con agua helada, el saber que su posibilidad de cambiar de vida o que mejorarla se había destruido, lo hizo morir en vida una vez más. Así que simplemente se coloco de tras de aquella persona que se podría llamar familiar.

-Solo es un muchacho, le encontraran un buen uso- decía un hombre algo ya mayor de edad.- mírelo apenas tiene 9años y está acostumbrado a toda rutina extenuante- dijo y al mismo tiempo jalando a un niño de sus espaldas.-

-¡No gracias!, se ve muy flacucho además parece como si se fuera a enfermar en cualquier momento- decía una señora demasiado molesta por interrumpir sus quehaceres domésticos y al mismo tiempo viendo como en aquel débil cuerpo y ropa muy mal gastada se le podían ver algunos de los huesos, y este trataba de balancear su cuerpo para quedar de pie sin caerse.

-¡Pero señora, es una gran oferta!- decía más en forma de grito que como suplica.

-¡NO!-dijo cerrándoles la puerta, al estar harta de tan solo verles.

Acto seguido el señor empujo al niño, con el bastón en su otra mano lo apaleo sin piedad y sin misericordia, tratando de al mismo tiempo de no causarle muchas heridas para poder venderlo.

Le molestaba ver que el niño ya no gritaba, lloraba o suplicaba para que lo dejara como hace 2 años. Arto de esa situación lo pateo en el estomago y comenzó a caminar para poder buscar en donde lo podía dejar por algún dinero.

-¡No te quedes ahí!- dijo a unos metros lejos del pequeño, este solo se levanto limpio las escurridizas lagrimas en los ojos, sacudió un poco sus ropajes y trato de alcanzarlo para seguirlo a un metro de distancia - recuerda que sin mí no vivirías, yo soy el único que se apiado de ti, pero recuerda de dónde vienes y quien eres- dijo con mucha arrogancia y superioridad".-

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

No me gustaba recordar mi pasado, pero cada vez que me sentía seguro, protegido y un poco amado, esos sueños y recuerdos siempre vienen hacia mí, llenando esos momentos de felicidad en amargos y dolorosos.

Tal vez realmente yo nunca conseguiría todo aquello que siempre he anhelado, tal vez siempre estaría atrapado en aquella oscuridad de sueños y pesadillas, ya que no todo es lo que parece; sin embargo ahora pienso que…

¿Eh, porque siento ese calor tan extrañamente placentero recorrer todo mi cuerpo, es acaso que es la furia de mi amarga historia de mi niñez la que me atormenta o simplemente es el desdén de mi pasado lo que me aqueja, un momento porque siento esa humedad en mis entrepiernas, donde estoy, que sucede, que es ese sentimiento de tranquilidad?

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Para en esos momentos, el rubio había entrado en la habitación donde había dejado a Sasuke, al entrar esperaba encontrar al niño en una esquina y asustado, con mil y un preguntas o reclamos en la boca y como él se la cerraría a su esplendida forma. Se le formo una sonrisa de superioridad y de conformidad, sin embargo para su sorpresa, al parecer la confrontación anterior había dejado muy cansado al pobre niñato, lo recorrió con su mirada llenándose tan solo de su presencia.

El aludido se movió en la cama, parecía que tenía un mal sueño, tanto así que este se giro en la cama quedando boca arriba, de inmediato se percato de una brevísima curiosidad, sobre la cama unas curiosas marcas como de agua, y afuera continuaba el pronunciado miembro viril del ahora ausente Sasuke que también se encontraba empapado, eso genero y provoco que varias ideas perversas pasaran por su mente, pero una idea especial domino ante las demás, propio del rubio, que genero en este una excitación casi instantánea.

Se acerco lentamente al joven que parecía que ahora dormía plácidamente, se veía tan bien tendido en la cama, su joven y musculoso cuerpo reposaba ahí, como esperando que alguien lo hiciera suyo, lo tomaría de una forma bestial y desenfrenada, pero a la vez sin dejar de lado la sutileza y el cariño que este joven parecía merecer, Naruto nunca había observado a alguien dormir tan plácidamente, pero a la vez percibir ese sentimiento de melancolía y soledad impregnada en el cuerpo y la esencia del joven.

Naruto salió de las contemplaciones y volvió a poner en marcha su capricho.

Se acerco al cuerpo del joven, lo empezó a acariciar por encima de las telas, y con suma sutileza, empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Sasuke, que solo daba leves señas de conciencia, Naruto siguió explorando el cuerpo del joven de píes a cabeza(s) y claro de paso quitando los pantalones y desabrochando la camisa, lo besaba sutilmente casi sin tocarlo, le parecía totalmente atractivo, desde su aroma hasta el tono de su piel blanca, de vez en cuando el rubio le daba unos sutiles pero a la vez traviesas mordidas al cuerpo del moreno, hasta que esté llego a la zona de la cintura de Sasuke, en ese momento Naruto se puso nervioso como si tuviera pena, ¿pena?, ¿el sintiendo pena?, pero si fue su capricho el que Sasuke se encontrara ese día ahí.

Sin más que hacer Naruto descendió los bóxer por esas delgadas pero bien formadas piernas, lentamente con besos muy ardientes fue subiendo desde sus talones hasta llegar a las entrepiernas del joven, pero al llegar a la virilidad sintió un impulso de querérselo comer completo, como si antes no hubiese probado esa fruta, y eso que en eso consistía su trabajo, que ironía ¿no?, tantas veces que había toca miembros masculinos de diversas medidas, colores, anchuras y formas, pero solo el de Sasuke le atraía de forma sin igual, el rubio recorrió con su lengua la base del pene hasta la punta, logrando sacar al bello durmiente unos suspiros más fuertes.

Ya habiendo saciado su apetito voraz por la virilidad de Sasuke.

Dio unos últimos movimientos de sus labios provocando que un poco de la esencia del otro saliera por la punta del pene, el rubio no lo pensó dos veces y con la punta de su lengua recogió su premio, Naruto se sentía completamente satisfecho por ese triunfo, pero una voz en su interior reclamaba por mas y mas, como si se hubiera saciado la curiosidad y despertado a la bestia en su interior.

Su hambre y lujuria por Sasuke no había disminuido en nada sino que se había incrementado, había hecho que su monstruo sexual se volviese más grande y con más necesidad de su presa que tanto tiempo había estado buscando, empezaba a haber una cierta adicción por el moreno, o… ¿la obsesión por Sasuke ya estaba ahí desde antes?...

Se alejo de la cama por unos momentos, fue al baño y trajo consigo una mini botella -utilizare mi poción especial en ti- pensó con malicia y casi desesperación, la coloco a un lado del joven y poco a poco retiro sus ajustados pantalones y la camisa sin mangas, se quiso quitar sus propios bóxer pero aun podía aguantar un poco más.

.-Además quiero verlo suplicar por mí.- pensó y su ego aumento.

Acerco una de sus manos a sus finos labios, chupo y ensalivo uno de sus dedos, guiando este desde la base de su pecho a la base de su pelvis y viceversa, asiendo círculos a su paso; provocando que el adormilado Sasuke comenzara a gemir un poco más fuerte. Le complacía mucho lo que hacía y mas por que el muchacho que se encontraba ante sus ojos se movía de una forma demasiado tentadora -ya lo quiero hacer mío- comenzaba a pensar más sin embargo, no lo quería forzar, quería que el pálido joven se le entregara por su voluntad.

Lamentablemente la paciencia no era su virtud, además que él se pusiera a pensar en cosas tan triviales en esos momentos, era para personas demasiado tontas, por que al ver tan delicioso manjar y no tocarlo o hacerlo suyo, tendría que estar demente o mal de la cabeza.

.- Sasuke – dijo en susurros cerca del oído del muchacho – Sa ~ su ~ ke – se encontraba encima del otro solo que deteniendo su peso con sus piernas que se encontraban de cada lado del durmiente y sus manos a los costados de los hombros del otro - mmmm – emitió como si fuera un gemido y al mismo tiempo rozando el oído del otro ante este acto creyó haber escuchado una risita ahogada.

.-Mi mente me decía no te levantes, hazte el dormido, tal vez deje de fastidiar. Pero mi cuerpo y yo decíamos haz caso "Será Una Gran Experiencia", y dos contra uno, estaba más que decidido que sucedería.- pensaba un sasuke algo excitado y deseoso por continuar. La forma en que lo estaba dominando y tocando lo llenaba en cuerpo y alma. Además le hacía sentir bien el saber que solo lo tocaba y recorría con sus manos, y no lo violaba como otros tantos sujetos.

Al no poder cerciorarse de la risita anterior -Anda levántate ya muchacho dormilón, ya es hora que vayas despertando y me empieces a dar lo que por derecho es mío, anda Sasuke o yo tomare acciones para despertarte de una forma u otra- en eso el impaciente rubio tomo de golpe y fuerza el miembro del otro y con sus dos manos lo apretó con algo de fuerza haciendo que el muchacho abriera de golpe los ojos.

.- Ahhh! -

.- Sabia que estabas despierto – dijo muy sonriente pero con una voz lujuriosa – si te tratabas de hacer el listo te tocara un gran castigo.

Sasuke no cabía en sí, le encantaba todas las sensaciones de esas manos expertas y más por la fuerza y firmeza como lo estaba sujetando. Pero no quería hacerlo, lo que acababa de mencionar el moreno que tenia encima le provocaba de nueva cuenta esa inseguridad de antes, y más teniendo todos esos sentimientos encontrados, que lo único que lograban era confundirlo más.

.-Naruto – no sabía cómo corresponder, así que solo deje llevar mi cuerpo, me incline hacia arriba y acerque mis labios a los de el dando un beso tímido pero dándole permiso de lo que fuera a ocurrir. La mirada que puso, me dio a entender que todo lo tomaba a la fuerza y que no esperaba eso de mi parte, me volví a recostar le sonreí un poco tímido y espere a que prosiguiera.

.- Tú me vas a volver loco – dijo bajándose de la cama, tomando y colocando su ropa en él.

.-Que sucede – dije con temor a hacer nuevamente rechazado.

El no me voltio a ver, simplemente tomo mis cosas me las aventó a un lado de mi y salió del lugar, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Más bien, no sabía por qué estaba sucediendo eso, si yo le vi las intenciones de tenerme en ese momento.

.- Tal vez no soy lo suficiente para él. –susurre con mucha amargura.

Pero cuando termine de ponerme mi ropa y me acerque a la puerta para ya por fin salir de ahí, inesperadamente volvió a entrar y me miro con mucha felicidad, me impresiono mucho esa mirada. Y ese individuo llamado Sai le seguí de cercas por detrás.

.-No te puedes ir, te faltan 3 horas, te dije que te daba media hora de descanso, si te vas que le diré al jefe- decía demasiado molesto y escribiendo en los papeles que traía en la mano, tanto así, que no noto que Sasuke estaba junto a ellos y a la hora de cerrar la puerta, no se fijo y empujado un poco al pequeño.

Naruto solo lo fulmino con la mirada al ver tal acción.

Sai se maldijo internamente, pero no mostró ningún gesto, simplemente hizo una mini reverencia a Sasuke y prosiguió con escuchar al rubio.

.-Por mi dile que estoy enfermo o mejor, que me morí- decía en forma sarcástica, pero al mismo tiempo tomando una mochila negra y metiendo algunas cosas en ella – de todas maneras, si se enoja, no le queda otra que contentarse, y si me corre sabe que todo este circo se le cae. Además tú estarás más que feliz en no verme por las últimas horas de este "Trabajo"

Sai ya no contesto nada, tenía mucha razón en todo lo que decía.

Tomo de la mano al pálido muchacho y comenzó a salir de ahí.

.-No crees que deberías regresar al trabajo, yo me tengo que ir- decía preocupante por lo que el futuro de su rubio le pudiera pasar.

.-No te apures, mi padre me entenderá- decía con una gran sonrisa, provocando que el menor se cubriera de un rubor visible.

Con razón tiene mucha seguridad. Que arrogante… pero creo que esa actitud segura me agrada.

Naruto se dio cuenta de esto, y sin previo aviso se coloco en frente del otro puso sus manos un poco más arriba de las caderas y con mucha facilidad levanto al joven para hacerlo llegar a la altura de su cabeza, plantándole un beso suave pero con mucho cariño.

Sasuke no cabía de felicidad, no sabía cómo, pero esa demostración de afecto la sentía muy real y muy sincera, tanto así que se abrazo al cuello del otro y profundizo el abrazo y la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

Caminaron a un pequeño estacionamiento, y el rubio saco unas llaves de su mochila, el pálido joven aun mantenía la cabeza agachada por el acontecimiento del último momento.

.- Sube - dijo amablemente Naruto abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

.- Pero ya tengo que irme – dijo recordando que aun no encontraba donde empezar a vivir. Al haber salido de aquel orfanato.

.- Muy bien, yo te llevare, además son las 2:30am y no quiero que nada malo te vaya a pasar – dijo extendiéndole la mano para darle mayor seguridad e incitarlo a subir al vehículo.

.- Es que – como decirle a un extraño que quiere algo mas aparte de conocerte, que ya no tienes donde vivir. – es que ya no vivo en el internado – dijo en forma de susurro y agachando la mirada.

.- Te parece que hoy vayas con migo a mi departamento, y mañana tú decides que hacer – dijo de la forma más tranquila para no parecer o sonar feliz porque lo podría tener una noche.

.- Pero – lo voltio a ver a la cara, pero en vez de encontrar una mirada pervertida, encontró una de preocupado por él y su futuro. Hoy sería el records de estar más sonrojado ya que estaba hecho tomate, solo alcanzo a asentir cuando ya lo estaba empujando suavemente al auto.

Después de esa acción, el moreno con pelo rubio abordo el coche lo más rápido que pudo y puso en marcha el vehículo. Tal vez sería una noche muy agitada para los dos.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

¿Les gusto?

Eso me encantaría saber ^ . ^ jejejeje...

Y bueno, ya no prometo tiempo apenas estoy escribiéndo el tercero, (maldita Licenciatura¬¬) jejeje, solo espero su apoyo para continuar... n.n

Cuídense mucho!...

Bye.

Agradezco particularmente a:

Saori:Gracias por tu comentario, de hecho este Sasuke que mostrare es el que siempre a estado oculto, y aprovecharemos eso para el bien común de las locas del anime Yaoi, jajajajaja bye.

Tsuki:Gracias, de hecho por eso mismo le di el papel a Naruto, es que ya estaba cansada del SasuNaru y por Dios!, Naru puede ser un gran Seme. Como yo digo, "Debe de Haber de Todo un Poco" por aquí, jejejejeje, bye.

TokioGirl:Gracias por el rr y disculpa la demora, pero ya esta aquí. Bye.

ginna:etto, tal vez exagere, jeje si me lo aceptaron, pero no como antes como me dio Influenza y tarde en subir lo que ahora ustedes leen, pues ya no tuve la atención de antes, jejejeje. Y pues este fic se supone que era un One Shot pero mi mente voló y ahora está dando los frutos (se tarda en madurar¬¬) pero hay voy. Gracias por recibirlo con por tu doble firma, y no te apures ya lo saque de ese mini cuarto a un departamento jujujujuju todo cambiara bye.

Amaranth:Gracias, y si tengo un buen de Horro grafía pero para eso está mi secretario¬¬aunque luego me lo cobra… pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo y pues los saque de lo habitual por que así una vez me lo imagine y hasta que no lo escribo gira en mi mente y luego es medio molesto, jejejeje, pero bueno, bye.

sakuraki:Gracias y espero que te haya gustado este… bye.

blueicetower:Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este también te guste mucho. Y en personal lo de Sai es como mi propia venganza, jejejeje. Bye.

Y agradezco a los que me agregaron en alertas:

malinallihime y TokioGirl


	3. Chapter 3

Este ANIME no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo tome a unos cuantos personajes para crear un Universo Alterno –UA– , así que yo solo escribo para mi sana perversión . . . digo diversión.

Etto... disculpen si este cap. tiene horrores-ortográficos ¬.¬ , pero me quede sin mi secretario por unos días y como ya me había tardado mucho en subir, no pude pedirle a nadie ayuda... así que si los ven me pueden regañar ^ - ^

Me dejo de rollos, y amantes del Yaoi, ente capi hay LEMON...

Que lo disfruten,

Nos leemos hasta abajo...

* * *

QUE DIA ES HOY

El trayecto al edificio fue muy inusual para el conductor, ya que siempre ponía algún tipo de música para relajarse después de un largo día de trabajo, pero esta vez no fue así, ya que se sentía una atmosfera de quererse preguntar muchas cosas, incluso miles, pero por la ansiedad y el querer mantener ese momento de paz y tranquilidad los hacía callar, haciéndolos disfrutar de ese cálido silencio y comprensión mutua, que queriendo o no le ofrecían al otro.

Parqueo el auto en el estacionamiento que quedaba a la izquierda del edificio de 5 pisos donde vivía el rubio.

Al entrar al edificio Naruto confianzudamente tomo de la mano a Sasuke, este solo se dejo llevar pero mantenía un poco su distancia. Entraron juntos al mini recibidor, Naruto sonrío para sí mismo al saber que no tendría que dar explicaciones al portero por que este estaba durmiendo cerca de la entrada, así que aun con la mano del joven a su lado lo llevo al ascensor. Presiono el botón indicado y las puertas se cerraron de reojo miro aun distante Sasuke y un vacio en su corazón produjo un remordimiento de saber si era lo correcto lo que estaba por hacer, sin pensarlo dos veces lo atrajo asía él, para un cálido abrazo, el ojinegro solo se dejo querer y suspiro en el pecho del otro. _-¿me podre dar el lujo, de ser amado?- _el menor mostraba cansancio pero los nervios lo mantenían despierto.

El elevador paro en el último piso, separándolos de ese enternecedor momento, quiso caminar con el así de abrazados hasta la puerta, pero no quería demostrar otras intenciones así que con paso decidido avanzo y con un apretón en su mano, trataba de indicarle confianza y apoyo, pero el pequeño solo se mantenía un paso atrás de él y con la cabeza agachada.

Al llegar a la puerta saco las llaves y abrió de forma pausada a como estaba acostumbrado, pero un suspiro detrás de su nuca y un apretón más fuerte en su mano izquierda, le avisaba que su compañero tenia aun cierto temor y duda. Así que abrió la puerta hasta llegar a su tope, y por fin soltó la mano del pequeño, paso el marco de la puerta y se voltio para quedar enfrente del otro, él pálido joven volvió a fijar sus ojos oscuros en los azul cielo.

Segundos de silencios en los que las miradas decían mas de mil palabras y tanta era la maravilla en los ojos del otro, que tontamente Naruto pregunto.

.- ¿Quieres pasar? – _que pregunta tan mas estúpida _se regaño a él mismo.

Sasuke solo vio la sonrisa tan amplia y sincera que se trago la risita después de esa tonta pregunta. Pero aun así no contesto. Y volvió a agachar la cabeza de pena e incertidumbre, pero con muchas dudas.

Naruto estiro su mano hasta alcanzar la fría mejilla del joven y dando una leve caricia, acto seguido Sasuke lo miro entre asustado y sorprendido, y lo acerca más a él y hacia la entrada de aquel departamento.

.- Tal vez sufras a mi lado - dijo sin pensar y desvió un poco la mirada - Pero me encantaría conocerte – dijo como tratando de adivinar el pensamiento del otro, pero también lo decía mostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos, y al fin poderlo mirar a la cara y mostrándole de alguna forma, que sus intenciones eran sinceras.

Se le agolparon las lágrimas en los ojos, esas lágrimas que hace mucho que no se daban a mostrar. Y más por la felicidad que sentía en ese preciso momento. Así que rápidamente oculto su rostro en sus manos y trato de callar el sollozo que se había generado. Naruto instantáneamente lo abrazo y cargo un poco, caminando unos pasos asía atrás y cerrando despacio aquella puerta.

_Naruto tal vez podrás pensar que lloro por tus tiernas palabras, aunque de eso tiene mucha verdad, solo espero que no te alejes de mí a la hora de decirle mis problemas y el temor de amar por aquellas violaciones._

_Sasuke tal vez podrás pensar que mi trabajo o mi forma de ser te digan a ti que no soy de confianza pero te conozco desde hace un tiempo y desde que te vi, ya no te he podido arrancar de mis pensamientos._

Pensaron al mismo tiempo.

El departamento del moreno, le parecía la locura y aventura más excitante que hasta esos momentos hubiera sentido en su vida, y aun no se conocían, pero Sasuke empezaba a tener sus sospechas, la forma en que unas horas atrás le había hablado, la mirada que le había lanzado y la forma confianzuda con la que se había retirado de su trabajo, para ayudar a un extraño, le decía que estaba informado sobre algo de su vida, y por muy buena idea que sonara eso; _que supiera la verdad_, un nudo en el estomago era muy presente…

Caminaron un pequeño corredor y antes de llegar hasta a la mini sala Naruto prendió el interruptor prendiéndose de inmediato la luz Sasuke se encandilo por segundos, pero pudo observar claramente sus alrededores, de manera silenciosa lo deposito en el único sofá, pero bastante grande, y se alejo por otro corredor y desapareció de la luz y de la vista de Sasuke.

No tardo mucho en regresar y con él en sus manos un cambio de ropa más cómoda para dormir.

.-Me imagino que deseas dormir ahora y mañana hablar- dijo con tranquilidad y mostrando signos de sueño el también – o ¿tú qué prefieres?.

.- Creo que deberíamos descansar- _dije de manera tranquila y con emoción. Aunque muy en el fondo de mi alma pedía a gritos una tercera opción._

_Me dio indicaciones con la mano para que lo siguiera, camine torpemente hasta llegar a él, sonriéndome de manera muy tierna, avanzamos por el pasillo que en momentos atrás el había entrado. En el pequeño corredor se podían apreciar marcos, pero el caminar por ese rumbo y con poca luz no me dejo apreciarlas bien. A unos cuantos pasos nos topamos con tres puertas. Una enfrente y una de cada lado del corredor._

.- La puerta de enfrente es el baño, esta pequeño pero es útil, jejejeje – comentaba tontamente el rubio y al mismo tiempo abrir la puerta, prender la luz y mostrarla un poco de el espacio y acto seguido apago la luz y dejo puerta emparejada.

.-La puerta del lado del lado derecho es mi cuarto- continuo hablando solo que esta vez señalo con la mano dando un paso para atrás y dejarle ver la dichosa puerta pero pronto se acerco a su pequeño acompañante y pegándolo un poco a la pared provoco en el joven un leve sonrojo, abrió la puerta izquierda, dejándolo pasar a él primero, mientras el anfitrión prendía la luz.

_Se movía de forma calmada a la hora de prender la luz acomodar un poco las sabanas de la cama y colocar la ropa que aun traía en sus manos. Me parecía una persona muy hermosa, pero aun me pregunto si el seria la persona que me dará luz de nuevo. Esto provoco que mi mente recordara a Naruto tocando mi parte baja. Eso me éxito y suspire muy fuerte, me asuste, levante la mirada y para mi buena suerte el no noto eso. O eso yo pienso. _

_Vi que de reojo me voltio a ver y se sonrió, esto provoco en mi otro sonrojo así que mejor puse atención a la habitación, dándome cuenta, que esta era un tanto pequeña pero se veía acogedora._

.- Gracias- _articule y pronuncie las palabras de manera nerviosa pero sincera._

.-No hay de que- _dijo y camino hacia mí, coloco un beso suave en mis labios y luego en mi frente._

_El beso en mis labios no me lo esperaba y sin pensarlo y dejando que mi cuerpo tomara lo que necesitara, lo que desde hace rato mi cuerpo pedía a gritos, me abrace a él, sintiendo su calor corporal y su latido de corazón, todo eso me llenaba de paz y tranquilidad y por mi mente se cruzo la idea de no dejarlo ir, de quedarnos por lo menos en esa posición, hacerlo que se quedara ahí, así que me atreví a besarlo y con mi tibia y temblorosa lengua tratar de incitarlo para profundizar el beso._

_Vi al inicio del toque que eso no se lo esperaba pero unos segundos después devoro mi boca de manera que me erizo la piel de todo mi cuerpo, me sentí atrapado por mi propia trampa pero lo comencé a disfrutar, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por aquel sentimiento._

_Sabía que pronto hablaríamos y que se enteraría de cosas un tanto dolorosas para mí, pero quería disfrutar de la esencia de un hombre por primera vez, pero que por primera vez fuera por mi propio placer, quería saber lo que es el hacer el amor con alguien que te acepta sin preguntarte nada; pero entregándote respuestas desde el corazón._

_De manera rápida pero con suavidad nos quitamos las ropas que ya parecían estorbosas a cada segundo, me miro por unos segundos que a mi sentir fueron una eternidad, pronuncio muy sensualmente "simplemente hermoso" ya no avía dudas yo amaba a un desconocido que sin deberlas ni temerlas me comenzaba a dar más que cuestionamiento y miradas de odio, camino hacia atrás llevándome con él, o más bien yo lo empujaba con suavidad y con muchas ansias de él, sin dejar de besarnos se acerco a la cama y se sentó, dejo de besarme a los labio y comenzó a besarme cuello, hombros, pechos, manos, estomago y un poco más abajo. _

_Sentía que con cada caricia me estuviera examinando y con cada gemido que yo soltaba su sonrisa se ampliaba._

_Comencé a soltar más gemidos, pero con deleite de todos sus mimos y caricias. Me tomo por los hombros para inclinarme un poco asía él, mientras subía hasta mis oídos con besos húmedos._

.- Se que tienes muchas ganas de gritar y gemir, pero este edificio tiene mal las paredes así que todos te podrán escuchar- dijo y colocando al moreno en sima de sus piernas pero aun así dejándolo de frente a él.-

_Me cohibí un momento y me quede viendo su perfecto abdomen y estomago. Porque me decía eso en el momento donde quiero que todo el mundo escuche mi felicidad._

.-Solo espero yo no emocionarme mucho ante tal delicia, ser yo el escandaloso.- Sasuke levanta la mirada, Naruto le guiño el ojo y sin decir nada comenzó nuevamente el beso.

_Por la pena no sabía cómo acariciarlo así que solo me sujete al pelo rubio, me sentía en el paraíso ya que sus manos recorrían todo mi ser y como sus besos se esparcían y me llenaban de vida. Cuando se detuvo en mis pezones no pude más que morderme el labio inferior y sujetarme de su hombro y cabello. Trataba de evitar ese contacto pero al mismo tiempo lo repegaba mas a mí._

_Una de sus enormes manos llego a la parte trasera y baja de mi anatomía, dio con unos de sus dedos, pequeños círculos en mi entrada y comencé a temblar, se podría de sir por miedo pero más mi ansiedad y mi lujuria que cualquier otro sentimiento. Sabía que pronto sucedería lo que tanto anhelaba._

_Así que al sentir tanto placer no me quedo duda que yo también le tenía quedar placer a él, así que me acerque a uno de sus oídos y como si fuera una rica fruta la empecé a dar leves mordidas y debes en cuando lamidas._

_Escuche un sonido muy ronco que salía de su garganta y de paso una risita ahogada ya que mi rubio tenía su deliciosa boca en uno de mis pezones, me reí internamente por mi victoria pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, sus ojos me decían que no me iba a salvar de esa travesura, él se sonrió al ver mi expresión de miedo y sin prevenirlo introdujo uno de sus dedos._

_Me tensione y me encorve un poco, realmente no esperaba esa reacción y mucho menos esa sensación de erotismo que empezaba a recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Su mirada ahora hablaba de victoria y control de la situación, esto provoco espasmo haciendo encorvarme para atrás. Sentía que me caería por el brusco movimiento así que lo tome fuertemente de los hombros._

_Lo comenzó a mover de forma circular y al verme inclinado hacia atrás, aprovecho para lamer y mordisquear todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Sabía que no podía gritar por tanto placer, pero si me seguía callando, no lo soportaría. De la manera más placentera y sin previo aviso saque la energía o gemidos, en una eyaculación muy grande a lo que estaba acostumbrado así que me corrí encima de su abdomen bañando todo lo que estuviera a su paso, principalmente su miembro._

_.-ahhhhhh - El no pudo callar su alarido. Al escuchar eso todo mi pasado estaba olvidado._

Segundos después Naruto acompaño a su pequeño amante con su propio orgasmo ya que el sentir aquella esencia tan caliente y cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo lo éxito de manera placentera.

_.-_Perdón por no avisar_- dije al ver que el tenia aun su cabeza asía atrás, tuve miedo, por qué ahora recordaba que cuando alguien me utilizaba y se corría esa persona me abandonaba así que me sostuve un momento de su perfecto abdomen y hice ademan de levantarme, en ese momento y sin trivialidades me penetro muy profundamente._

.-ahhhhhmmhhh – _yo no pude aguantar mi propio grito de dolor mesclado con placer._

_El levanto su vista y sus bellos ojos mostraban mucha pasión._

.- esto apenas ha empezado_- dijo y movió un poco su cadera rápidamente tape mi boca con mis manos _– _además hiciste que gritara y eso no es justo- volvió a mover su anatomía y se acerco sensualmente a mi oído _– are que grites mi nombre y me valdrá un comino que nos vengan a callar. –_ su mirada me dejaba muy en claro su amenaza._

Continuara…

* * *

¿Qué te pareció?

Me encantaría saber tu opinión ^ v ^ y mas por el lemon es de los mas definidos que he hecho y me encantaría saber si soy buena escritora.

Este capi va dedicado para todos los que me dejaron firmas anteriores...

En fin, cuídense mucho, bye.

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} p {mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-priority:99; mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0cm; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0cm; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Contesto a:

**Amaranth **– Gracias por tu comentario, y que bueno que lo vistes de esa manera, eso era lo que buscaba mostrar; yo también creo que se hubiera visto muy forzado. Pero tampoco la podía hacer de emoción y por eso en este capi ya hay más interacción entre los dos. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Cuídate mucho, bye

**Ginna **– Gracias por tu comentario, me encanta saber que mis locas ideas se aprecian, adoro a este Sasuke y más al Naruto porque son completamente diferentes a lo que una Yaoista está acostumbrada a ver. Espero saber tu opinión también de este capítulo, cuídate mucho, bye.

**Mikuruneechan **– Gracias me alegra que te haya encantado; tratare de no hacerlas más esperar, are mi mejor esfuerzo, mas porque ya viene lo importante. Espero que este capi también te haya gustado, tanto como yo disfrute haciéndolo. Cuídate mucho, bye.

Amaranth


	4. Chapter 4

Ya saben, ningunos de los personajes me pertenece blablablá… si fueran míos aria un final yaoi o mejor una orgia yaoi *¬*, jajajajaja ^-^, y sin tanto parloteo aquí está la continuación…

Quiero aclarar que este capitulo es el 4 y el 5 los pegue por que no era justo hacerlas y hacerlos esperar mas… ya casi se acaba esta historia…

Nos vemos abajo… Disculpen la demora…

* * *

Que Día Es Hoy

Hacia más de tres horas el sol había comenzado a dar sus señales de un nuevo día, unos rayos de luz iluminaban el cuerpo desnudo de nuestro protagonista, él aun se mantenía en aquella pequeña habitación, esta era lo suficientemente amplia para una cama y un mueble para colgar ropa con cajonera. Pero aunque fuera muy pequeño el espacio a la vista de los demás, el estar adentro y recordar todo lo vivido la noche anterior le hacía pensar en todo menos en el lugar donde se encontraba.

Sentía un poco de frio al estar completamente desnudo y sentir la brisa que emanaba por una venta abierta y el toque de luz que se escurría por una de las ramas de aquel frondoso árbol, esta daba una sensación que le hacia llenar un tanto de calidez a su corazón, aunque no fuera comparado con el despertar de aquel día.

*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*

Se encontraba soñando de nuevo con su pasado, con ese ser que por obra del destino era su abuelo, no sabía porque a la hora de estar ampliamente feliz esas dolorosas escenas regresaban a él (^ - ^ Perdón por interrumpir, pero hablo aquí del capítulo 2…) más sin embargo el rostro de aquel hombre, el color sus cabellos dorados, ojos azules y un cuerpo muy bien formado, apareció de repente en su sueño pero de una forma muy erótica.

Se levanto de golpe, sintiéndose aplastado por el peso de alguien, al inicio respingo un poco por los nervios pero la cordura volvió a el y por fin se pudo fijar que el hombre de ojos azules estaba en sima de el impidiéndole todo tipo de movimientos, sus manos estaban un tanto estiradas y sujetadas un poco por los brazos de su compañero, aunque la posición en la que estaba era un tanto sofocante no le desagradaba nada, ya que todo el peso del rubio estaba en sima de el y podía oler perfectamente la esencia de ese hermoso ser, Sasuke se movió un poco para poder tratar incorporarse, pero una extraña sensación en la parte donde se encontraba su aparato reproductor podía sentir claramente la de su acompañante y cabe destacar que este no estaba precisamente dormido, sintió morirse cuando Naruto volvió a moverse como si lo estuviera penetrando y por mas que trato de juntar sus manos a su cara, un gemido salió de su boca y el rubio le acompaño en ese candente alarido, aunque mas bien parecía gruñido.

Sasuke estaba más que rojo y sus pensamientos de nueva cuenta comenzaban a dar vueltas, pero esta sensación duro muy poco ya que de inmediato pudo ver que unos ojos azules y con la misma profundidad del cielo le miraban, quiso decir unos "buenos días" pero un beso en sus labios, muy suave y fugaz, le lleno de una paz que en ese momento no supo como contestar.

"_como deseo levantarme siempre con esta sensación, que le soy importante a alguien; que me amen"- _surco este pensamiento por el azabache.

.- Muy buenos días - y volvió a mecer su cuerpo en sima de su pequeño niño - espero que hayas descansado - dijo traviesamente y con una amplia sonrisa.

.- Si muy bien y buenos días - trato de sonar tranquilo pero un pequeño vaivén comenzado por el hombre que se encontraba arriba de este, le proporcionaba le era imposible poderlo decir tranquilamente.

.- Quieres tomar un baño antes de desayunar - dijo por fin soltando a su presa y sentarse a la oriya de la cama.

"_y por que te detienes" – _pensó amargamente el de ojos negros. Y sin pensarlo mucho, también se levanto y cogió la mano que Naruto le ofrecía.

_De ahí en más no había pasado nada, simplemente nos habíamos dedicado a lavar toda la figura del otro. No hicimos ninguna platica y realmente estaba agradecido, si de por si todo lo que estaba ya ocurriendo me parecía una mentira, el poder decir algo en cuestión a lo sucedido, me dejaba seco de ideas. Y más me tranquilizaba la sonrisa que mantenía, cada ves que lo veía de reojo. Regresamos al pequeño cuarto. Mi anfitrión me ofreció una muda un tanto amplia pero eso realmente no me preocupaba, de hecho me causo un tanto de pudor._

El sonido de un teléfono celular sonó. Se vieron por unos minutos a los ojos.

Sasuke vio como de mala gana Naruto salía de la habitación, mientras el agradecía el que se fuera para que se pudiera cambiar. Aun que la cama le hablaba con mucha intensidad, así que puso la ropa a un lado de la cama y se recostó un momento, cerrando los ojos para descansar.

El rubio estaba un tanto fastidiado odiaba que siempre sucediera lo mismo, _"que acaso no se harta de que siempre yo le haga lo mismo… en definitiva es un masoquista" _pero antes de que siguiera con su monologo mental, entro a la habitación donde había dejado a su chibi, un sonrojo cubrió toda su cara, tan inesperado fue esa escena que tuvo que volver a salirse de la habitación.

Sasuke se encontraba aun con la bata de baño verde que le había prestado, la cosa es que se encontraba en la cama y esta se encontraba un tanto abierta.

Volvió a entrar y se acerco con la intención de ignorar la estúpida llamada y seguir con su chibi dentro de esa pequeña cama. Mas sin embargo todo instinto de cogerlo se fue al caño por que la sonrisa de Sasuke, se notaba que estaba muy cómodo y descansando tranquilamente, no era la sensación que había sentido en el local la noche anterior, hizo un efecto de casi casi purificar su alma y no pensar en malas cosas.

"_Dios me esta castigando por lo pervertido que he sido estos últimos años" – _sonrió un tanto melancolico, pero aun así suspiro rendido.

Con cuidado trato de quitar la bata para que no se durmiera con algo húmedo, e instantáneamente lo cubrió con una sabana que había caído a un lado de ahí cerca por la noche ajetreada del anterior día, junto con la madrugada de ese día.

Repentinamente el pequeño se levanto de la cama – Que sucede – dijo un tanto alarmado Sasuke.

.-Nada solo te tapaba para que no te enfermaras- dijo muy sonriente – Sasuke, perdona, pero me tengo que ir por un momento, tratare de regresar lo antes posible para desayunar contigo, apenas son las 7:55 am, si quieres descansar hazlo, ¿sale? – trato de decir calmado y sin sonar apurado – Te quedas en tu casa, utiliza y agarra lo que se te ofrezca...

Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza al notar su apuro, además que aun el rubio se encontraba en toalla y eso lo silencio un poco más.

*~*~*The End Flash Back*~*~*

Tenia un nudo en la garganta, su corazón a un palpitaba de emoción, amor y de seguridad, el pensó que a la hora de que le estaba quitando la bata lo iba a poseer de nuevo, pero le sorprendió mucho el sentirse tapado, protegido. Sentía remordimientos, el creía que solo lo iba a utilizar, pero su comportamiento fue realmente de una persona preocupada.

Era increíble pensar, que de la noche a la mañana los sentimientos a un extraño habían comenzado a emanar. Voltio a ver el reloj esperaba que no tardara. Ya lo extrañaba.

________________

Mentalmente seguía regañándose a el mismo por a ver salido de su departamento teniendo a tan invitado espectacular. Pero esa conversación que tenia en el momento le era de suma importancia, tanto así le preocupaba que era capas de por primera ves en mucho tiempo conversar frente a frente con aquel ser que le dio la vida. Solo había caminado unas cuantas calles y dar vuelta en un par de cuadras para poder llegar al edificio, el cual era un orfanatorio.

La expresión del hombre que lo esperaba en el portón era indescifrable. Pero aun así Naruto mantenía su postura y decisión. Sin decirse ninguna palabra los dos hombres entraron en aquel edificio y rápidamente a una sala de espera.

.-Vi con quien te fuiste ayer en la noche – decía un hombre sentado junto enfrente de él. Estaba vestido un poco elegante con pantalones de vestir negro, una camisa de manga larga color blanco con un saco gris. Se notaba muy calmado pero su expresión facial le advertía que esa era la peor idea que había tenido desde hacia mucho tiempo.

.- Nada mas por eso me llamaste – hizo ademan de levantarse e irse – yo pensé que me tendrías un poco mas de información.

.- Si te vas, buscare la forma de que tengas una vida de infierno – dijo sin rodeos y sin titubeos.

Forzando al rubio menor a tomar nuevamente el lugar donde estaba sentado, sabía que no lo debía provocar ya que sus amenazas eran más que eso.

.- Y entonces para que soy bueno – dijo un tanto molesto.

.- No digas estupideces no te traje para informarte de un trabajo, si así fuera solo te hubiera enviado un mensaje y me ahorraría el verte – dijo un poco tedioso pero sin moverse un poco. - Tu abuela dijo que el joven no regreso a dormir a esta institución, aunque ya tenga 16 y se pueda ir cuando quisiera, nos sorprendió que fuera directamente contigo. Te deje muy en claro que no te debías acercar a el aun, tu sabes muy bien por que fue traído a esta institución y solo espero que no me fallen mis planes por tu calentura – dijo tranquilo pero al momento de hablar su voz sonaba escalofriante.

.- No es una CALENTURA – dijo firmemente y gritando un poco la ultima palabra, realmente le fastidiaba y decepcionado la actitud de aquel hombre – con o sin tu ayuda se ara lo que esta planeado, aun no entiendo por que tanto misterio de tu parte, es fácil solo decirle que "su querida madre fue quien no lo encargo", cuando el anciano se lo robo no pudiste hacer nada y ahora ya no tendrás ningún problema, su maldito abuelo a muerto, realmente no entiendo por que tu no te le has presentado y aclarado la situación.

.- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – dijo por fin levantándose del sillón molesto.

El silencio volvió a reinar en aquella habitación. Desde que habían entrado a esa pequeña sala, habían pasado por lo menos unos 20 minutos y para estos dos hombres les parecía asombroso casi increíble que no hubieran empezado con sus pleitos de palabras y prepotencia, ya que sus conversaciones nunca duraban más de un minuto y siempre eran por teléfono.

.- Tú, no dirás nada hasta que yo lo diga – dijo dándole la espalda y caminando muy decidido para salir de ahí.

.- Ahora resulta que el cobarde es otro – lo dijo de la manera más venenosa que pudo, sabía que era su padre y que tenía que tener respeto pero los secretos que celosamente guardaba le molestaba.

.- Por el momento no diré nada y es mi última palabra – comenzó a salir pero una idea le vino a la cabeza de nuevo y volvió hablar – una cosa mas, NO te enamores de él.

Quiso ir rápidamente a golpearlo hasta sacarle toda la maldita información, no le importaba si lo mataba, pero la mirada echada por aquel hombre le congelo los pies, tuvo que sentarse de nuevo para no sentirse mareado – viejo decrepito, esta me las pagas – murmuro un tanto frustrado por todo lo ocurrido, por seguirse dejando llevar ante esa mirada perturbadora y desafiante.

_Y desde cuando yo le hago caso – _este pensamiento fue lo último que surco su mente, ya que quería regresar lo más antes posible con su Sasuke.

________________

Eran como las 8:30 cuando por fin Sasuke había decidido salir y preparar algo para desayunar antes de que Naruto volviera, aunque le preocupaba el no saber cuanto tiempo tardaría, ya traía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca, no era muy bueno cocinando pero el hacer hockeys no era una gran ciencia.

_Algo en mi es distinto, ahora puedo sentir que realmente tengo una determinación para hacer algo, pero espero pronto poder conversar con Naruto, quiero saber que es lo que él sabe de mi._

Sus pensamientos fueron callados por un par de brazos que lo envolvían, Sasuke estaba sorprendido trato de girarse y verle a la cara, pero el rubio simplemente se abrazo a él impidiéndole todo movimiento.

.- Tú sigue cocinando yo así estoy muy a gusto – dijo y como si fuera un bebe se acomodo de nuevo el la espalda de su acompañante.

.- Ok - fue todo lo que pronuncio, la actitud y la forma en la que había hablado realmente le preocupaba, mas sin embargo no preguntaría nada – y continúo con su labor. – Creo que si me sigues sujetando así, ninguno de los dos podrá sentarse para poder desayunar – Por fin había terminado y trato de sonar cómico, pero eso no era su fuerte.

Perezosamente el otro lo soltó, se colocaron uno al lado del otro el la barra que quedaba enfrente de la pequeña cocina, Sasuke ya había puesto platos, mantequilla jalea, mermelada y un par de vasos con leche antes de que el dueño de la casa llegara, solo faltaban los hockeys.

Comenzaron a desayunar muy tranquilamente, solo un Itaraikimatsu se escucho, pero de ahí ya no se pronunciaba nada.

El rubio solamente se quería golpear, no quería asustar al chibi con esa actitud infantil y mucho menos al haber progresado tan rápidamente en esa "relación", así que como por arte de magia su amargura se fue y una sonrisa volvió a surcar en sus finos labios.

Soltó sus cubiertos, pasó una mano detrás de su moreno y despistado compañero, le dio una lamida a la comisura de su labio inferior, terminándolo con un beso un tanto fugas.

.- Muchas gracias por el desayuno y ten más cuidado, un poco de jalea se escapo de tus labios.

Aunque tenia un sonrojo en la cara, tomo mucho valor y sonrió un poco ladeando su cabeza, para luego el también dejar sus cubiertos aun lado del plato.

.- No hay de que, solo quiero que me contestes… - respiro hondamente - ¿Qué tanto sabes de mí? – se lo dijo directamente a los ojos y agarrándose de las manos del otro, sintió como se tensiono, pero eso ya no le interesaba, solo quería saber en que sentido a él lo veía.

_Lo que le faltaba, el tratando de no pensar en eso y el otro preguntándolo. Sabía que no podía durar mucho eso y que de mientras mas tardara en contestar tal vez todo se complicaría. Pero él tenía muy en claro que no era un misterio muy profundo y que todo se resolvería y ese ser que lo engendro tuviera la decencia de saludar y confesar todo._

Decidido se levanto y tomo una mano del otro, lo siguió por el corredor, y envés de entrar al cuarto de huésped entraron al de Naruto.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, no entendía por que había sido llevado hasta ahí y sentado en la cama del rubio, mientras este buscaba algo con mucha urgencia en el cofre sillón sentado que se encontraba justo al lado de una ventana.

.- Lo tengo - pronuncio de una manera muy feliz, ya que el diría lo que supiera y si algo sucedía después de ese momento, por ningún motivo dejaría que se fuera su amado niño.

Sasuke pego un pequeño brinco de susto, ya que se encontraba observando toda la habitación, esta era mas amplia en la que el se encontraba.

.- Si, te conozco desde hace un tiempo – dijo sin rodeos y acercándose al pequeño que lo miraba con ojos de platos – se podría decir que – titubeo un poco – somos "primos", ya que nuestros padres eran muy amigos.

.- ¡Que! – fue lo único que pudo contestar. Ya que un pequeño temblor lo invadió todo su cuerpo.

Naruto le extendió una carta y una pequeña foto donde se encontraban cuatro adultos y dos pequeños uno parecía tener como 9 años era muy morenito y rubio como el hombre que lo abrazaba junto al lado una señora de cabellos rojizos y el otro apenas era un bebe de unos cuantos meses sujetado por una hermosa señora de tez muy pálida y con cabellos oscuros junto con un hombre casi de la misma apariencia de la señora, todos mostraban alegría.

Naruto solo pudo observar como el rostro de Sasuke pasaba de perplejo a un mar de lágrimas. Y este solamente pudo recostarse un poco en la cama matrimonial y mantener la foto muy pegada a su pecho.

El rubio se recostó de la misma forma que el, pero sin acercarse mucho a su figura, con una de sus manos le acarició los cabellos, después de esta acción Sasuke lloro y gimoteo un buen rato.

________________

No supo en que momento los dos se habían quedado dormidos, pero instantáneamente se levanto de golpe al no sentir a su acompañante, voltio para todos lados con un nudo en su garganta, comenzaba a temer lo peor, después de esos segundos aterradores, de reojo vio al pequeño este se encontraba sentado al lado de la ventana, traía una hoja en la mano, al parecer ya había leído la carta.

Saco de su bolsillo del pantalón su celular y vio sorprendido que eran ya casi las 3 de la tarde. Camino un poco calmado para poder sentarse en el suelo y en frente de él, le preocupaba que tan dolido estaría de ver de nuevo una imagen de sus padres o el de saber que ya se conocían. Trato de acerca su mano para sujetar la del otro pero este no se inmuto, parecía de piedra mirando el horizonte, sus ojos ya no expresaban nada, parecía estar viendo a un fantasma. Tenía muchas dudas, pero tendría que ser paciente y dejar que el solo hablara. Sin previo aviso el pálido joven se abrazo a él, lo único que pudo hacer fue poner fuerza para no terminar en el suelo.

.- Explícame todo, no entiendo… - dijo entre sollozos y lamentos.

.- Muy bien – tomo la hoja de la mano del pequeño y dio lectura a esta –

_= ¡Querido amigo!_

_Como has estado, espero que muy bien, disculpa que vaya directo a lo que necesito pedirte, pero me urge que me hagas un favor._

_Necesito que cuides de mi pequeño hijo, de mientras yo regreso de un viaje un tanto personal, te lo explicare todo cuando vengas._

_Eres en el único que mi marido y yo confiamos. Y se que es un tanto egoísta por que tu ahora estas pasando por un mal momento. Sentimos mucho lo de Kushina._

_Espero que puedas venir lo más pronto posible._

_Tus amigos: Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha=_

.- Yo realmente no se mucho, lo único que si se es que mi padre fue por ti pero nunca regreso contigo, creo que tenias unos 5 años cuando paso eso, desde entonces mi padre no me ha dado la cara y sigo esperando que me de una explicación.

Sus ojos negros habían dejado de soltar lágrimas ya que lo que comentaba el rubio le parecía algo casi ilógico, no creía que todo eso hubiera pasado, mas sin embargo aun mantenía un dolor en su rostro.

.- Yo para ese tiempo quise acompañarlo, ya que para ese entonces mi madre había fallecido en un accidente. Pero me hizo a un lado muy drásticamente, incluso cambio mi apellido de la noche a la mañana sin pedir mi opinión. – dijo colocando su rostro en un pequeño hueco que se había hecho en el cuello de Sasuke apretándolo un poco contra si y manteniendo su postura sentada. Tratando de evitar salir un sollozo.

.- Tiempo después me entere que tu abuelo se había hecho cargo de ti y durante unos meses pensé que estabas en un buen sitio – dijo amargamente y mirándole a los ojos para después regresar a la misma posición de antes – pero un día escuche a mi padre gritar y romper cosas en su estudio y minutos después entre y estaba tirado de borracho, me acerque a él y el murmuraba cosas como, _yo lo deje solo ahora el le ara la vida un infierno y todo por mi culpa._

Segundos de silencios pasaban al parecer era muy duro para Naruto contar eso.

.- Al inicio no había entendido, creía que estaba delirando, pero siempre que iba un señor, que yo reconocí un tiempo después como un investigador, me ponía a escuchar su plática y me aterraba todo lo que comentaba, cumplidos mis 16 me fui de mi casa y comencé a trabajar para poder encontrarte y ayudarte, no sin antes robarme informes y fotos tuyas para saber a quien buscar – respiro profundamente para continuar - creo que al inicio lo hacia por mi padre, para que me pudiera reconocer y se volviera acercar a mi.

Sasuke trataba de hacer que Naruto lo viera pero esto era en balde, ya no sabia ni que sentir ni que hacer, realmente le preocupaba a alguien. Pero la tristeza estaba aun, solo lo había buscado por otra intenciones, planeaba ahora irse y no voltear atrás. En sus pensamientos pasaba la frase de _"hubiera preferido no saber nada"_.

.- Pero 2 años después comencé a trabajar en el "Play Boy Men" sin saber que era uno de los tantos edificios de mi padre; y justo cuando mis esperanzas de saber de ti se perdían, te vi entrando en el orfanatorio de mi abuela, realmente eso me había traído mucha alegría y comencé a verte de lejos – dijo por fin mirándole a los ojos, el joven no pudo mas que sorprenderse por esa luz que irradiaban sus ojos – yo pensaba que era muy egoísta el solo buscarte por la aceptación de mi padre, mi propio bien. Y sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti desde lejos.

Todo dolor sufrido desde que tenia conciencia, todo lo malo, se había ido casi como por magia, ya que un palpitar y un sonrojo predominaron sus sentidos.

El rubio cerro fuerte mente sus ojos azules, no quería ver la expresión del otro le aterraba que lo fuera a odiar o algo parecido. Y es que como aria que el joven delante de él le creyera si hasta hace poco se habían conocido. Si nunca infantilmente se habían saludado o conocido, si sus edades eran separadas por casi 10 años. La tención que en ese momento abarcaba era tan fuerte que se levanto, se alejo de él, y se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda.

.- Yo te creo – dijo en un susurro cerca del odio del mayor – ya no quiero saber mas de mi pasado, me interesa mas estar contigo – no sabia de donde esos sentimientos habían salido, pero creía que eran los mas adecuados y satisfactorios para ese momento.

Abrió de golpe sus ojos, no supo como su Sasuke ya estaba detrás de él abrazándolo fuertemente por la espalda y con unas temblorosas manos que levantaban la camisa naranja que traía. Unos besos un tanto tímidos no se dejaron esperar y se empezaron a esparcir por todo su cuello.

Era increíble que el empezara a dar los primeros pasos, incluso temblaba por no saber en que partes poder tocar para poder extasiar a su pareja, pero estaba desesperado por volver a ver la sonrisa seductora del mayor. Lo soltó por un momento y termino todo contacto con el para poder recostarlo bien en la cama y de rodillas se apoyo un poco en sima de el para poder besar y acariciar todo el pecho y el estomago y pasando de ves en cuando al cuello.

Él solo se dejaba hacer a la voluntad del otro, en lo poco que ya se conocía, el que Sasuke empezara todo ese ritual y dejara ir sus emociones; era algo muy sorprendente, y de manera algo extraña le gustaba esa sensación de ser dominado.

Por fin sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, cuando todo lo que asía el pálido joven se dejo de sentir, en su mirada mostraba mucho amor y comprensión y para deleite del otro, lentamente fue retirando sus propias ropas, se levanto un momento y comenzó a quitarse los pantalones, el rubio estaba muy sonrojado, el menor no traía ropa interior, su mirada ya no era de miedo ni de dudas, estaba llena de deseo sexual. Estaba hipnotizado, que no supo en que momento ya tenía los pantalones debajo de las rodillas, mientras el ahora hábil joven lamia y besaba la parte viril del mayor.

.- Ya no quiero saber más – dijo de manera muy sincera y un tanto amarga – por alguna extraña razón yo te creo – pronunciaba pero seguía acariciando el cuerpo del otro – estoy un tanto confundido, ya que son cosas que nunca me hubiera imaginado, pero me alegro que tu sepas lo que me ha pasado y no lo uses para menospreciarme, aprovecharte de mi y hacerme sentirme mal – se alejo con la cabeza agachada – me disculpo si yo eh sido el culpable de que tu padre se haya alejado de ti – levanto la vista y un par de lagrimas rodaron – pero por favor NO TE ALEJES DE MI.

Instantáneamente después de esa confesión no dudo en ir y abrazarlo. Con sus manos retiro las lagrimas traviesas que corrían sin parar, le miro de manera seria pero al mismo tiempo de protección y ternura. Sin decir ninguna palabra lo beso de manera única.

.- Nunca lo are, créeme eh aprendido mi lección durante tanto tiempo, y tu nunca fuiste el culpable y aunque aun no sepamos exactamente que ocurrió, por favor TU NO TE SEPARES DE MI.

Sasuke solo abrió los ojos de emoción, mientras Naruto terminaba de deshacerse de sus pantalones y bóxer.

Con suavidad lo coloco boca arriba y de manera lenta paso su lengua por todo el cuerpo del menor y en puntos estratégicos besaba. Mientras tanto una de sus manos acariciaba otras zonas y la otra mano traviesamente jugaba con la entrada del menor.

Dejo de hacer todo lo que hacia y su ego se elevo al escuchar la queja del menor por tal alejamiento. Mas sin embargo un gemido fue ahogado por este mismo ya que el mayor había metido todo el miembro viril del pequeño, una mano rosaba los testículos. En el acto el de cabellos negros coloco sus manos, al inicio trato de quitarlo de ese sitio pero inconscientemente le ayudaba a poner un ritmo, acompañándolo de gemidos y ruegos para que continuara, hasta poder lograr llegar a la vendita gloria del orgasmo.

Naruto trago todo lo que pudo, tenia amplios deseos de poderlo penetrar y hacerlo nuevamente y completamente suyo, pero el cansancio era evidente en Sasuke y el se sentía un tanto mareado por falta de alimentos. Además tenia deseos de que Sasuke le rogara por un poco de mas acción.

.- Ven, vamos a limpiarnos un poco, comer algo – dijo levantándolo de la cama, al estar parados lo re pego muy lascivamente hacia el – para luego continuar con lo empezado.

Un rojo tomate cubrió al menor, el otro sonrió orgulloso, al notar esto le siguió el juego y se pego mas a el.

.- Eso me encantaría – dijo juguetonamente y saliendo muy deprisa de aquella habitación, fue rápidamente por la bata verde a la otra recamara y se tapo.

Minutos después ya limpios y haber tenido una ronda de carisias y besos en el baño fueron a la cocina y buscaron algo.

Sin previo aviso el teléfono del departamento sonó, Sasuke hizo el ademan de ir por él, pero Naruto lo detuvo, haciendo el gesto de que no era importante. Segundos después la contestadora comenzó a grabar, poniendo en alerta a ambos.

.- No te molestes en llamarme, solo espero que me hayas hecho caso y no hayas contado nada, hazle como quieras, pero tienes menos de 24 horas para regresarlo al orfanatorio, no hagas que mande por él.

El silencio reino y una atmósfera de incertidumbre y sorpresa reino. Sus miradas chocaron, Sasuke esta muy asustado se notaba que volvería a llorar y Naruto mostraba impotencia por no haber contestado y ahorrar ese sufrimiento, mas sin embargo mostraba que no se dejaría vencer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

¿Te gusto?... ¡espero tu opinión! ^ - ^

No tengo perdón del dios Yaoi, si, tarde un buen, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo y me inspire, venditos sean los creadores de "Skip Beat!" (Ya se -o- , no tiene nada que ver, pero después de una semana completa y unas noches en vela, me eche el manga de 150 capítulos y los 25 episodios, créanme me inspire, jejejejejejeje); además le agrego los 5 hermosos comentarios que me dejaron esas 5 lindas personitas, me dijeron mis errores y de manera no directa me mostraron que esperaban como lectoras, así que por ellas subo este capítulo:

"**jinjuriki del Jubi**** -**** Rosy**** -**** Enit Shadow**** - ****ginna**** -**** sam"****…**

Otro dato que se me paso aclarar (cuando no se me olvida algo… ¬¬ jajajajaja) los personajes están un tanto fuera de lo cotidiano de su forma de ser (¬¬ ¿como que ya lo notaron no?...), me refiero a que sus actitudes no se parecen mucho a los del manga o anime y si de repente si se parecen a los originales es por que necesito ese sentimiento. Jejeje… aclarado ese punto, nos vemos en el próximo, espero no volverme a tardar, cuídense mucho, bye.

_**jinjuriki del Jubi**_ – Hola!... Si parece una nenita y lo hice con todas las intenciones jejeje, por q estoy un poco fastidiada por lo monótono q escriben a Sasuke, pero no te apures, pronto tendrá su momento de "hombre", jajajaja, si es q así se le puede llamar, jajajajajajajajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado este capi, espero tu opinión, cuídate by.

_**Rosy**_ - ¡Gracias!... y de quien hablaba era del pasado de Sasuke, espero poder aclarártelo en este capi, y pues no te puedo decir eso de él papa de Naruto, por q entonces te quitaría un poco de lo interesante de esto. Jejejeje pero espero que te haya gustado este capi, cuídate bye.

_**Enit Shadow**_ – Hola!... gracias por tu apoyo y ánimos, me agrada que lo hayas imaginado a la hora de leer, como yo me lo anduve imaginando a la hora de escribir, creo q es lo mas bonito de un lemon que eh hecho, jejejejeje. Espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado… cuídate, bye.

_**ginna**_ – Hola!... no , no fue tu imaginación lo hice rápido, ese fue mi error, tratare de arreglarlo, jejejejeje, espero que este capi sea de tu agrado, y te agradeceré infinitamente si me sigues advirtiendo de lo rápido que me pueda ir, jejejejeje… es que ya no tengo mi secretario para que me ayude, jejejejeje, en fin, muchas gracias por tu opinión, cuidate, bye.

_**sam**_ – Hola!... muchas gracias, es el comentario mas valioso que me han enviado desde que comencé a escribir. Me dejaste un tanto chiveada, pero tomare mucho en cuenta tu opinión y leeré mas. Muchas gracias por la espera y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado… cuidate, bye.


	5. Chapter 5

AVISO: ES DE TEMÁTICA YAOI (¬ . ¬ lo aviso, por si alguien entra y lo le gusta no lo vean…)

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece… en este momento seria Rica y tratando de producir un anime 100% orgia yaoi de todos los bombones que salen en el anime de Naruto…

¡ ^ ¡ gomen, no era mi intención no haber subido la ves pasada, pero alguien me comento algo que realmente me deprimió un poco, en fin, abajo les explico, junto con todo lo demás que ocurrió, que lo disfruten, claro, los que realmente les estén interesados, les encantara este cap…

Que Día Es Hoy

Como si su vida dependiera de un parpadeo, trataba de no pestañar. Trataba de manera inútil de olvidar lo escuchado hace unos instantes. Miraba a su nueva pareja con cara de nunca haberse querido conocer, pero aun así, luchaba por no llorar; ser _"fuerte" _era lo que menos sabia hacer, pero el saber que se podría separarse de aquel ser que le estaba llenando de nuevo su corazón y el alma, aquel que no conocía pero que sin ninguna duda le enseñaba lo que significaba amar, le llenaba de amargas sensaciones que de repente se convirtieron en temblores por todo su cuerpo. "_Pero no esta ves no huiré ni seré un cobarde, estoy arto de correr y depender de los demás" _por su mente pasaban decisiones y un valor que nunca en su vida había salido a la luz. El pensar rápido y el pequeño mareo que sintió lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo.

Por su parte, Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado a los desprecios, desplantes y exigencias de su padre, simplemente suspiro de forma silenciosa y trato de olvidarse del semejante desplante de esa actitud irrelevante, nunca le daría el gusto de entregarle a su amado compañero, per le inquietaba mucho por que quería obtener a SU Sasuke ese _"Señor"_, ya había asegurado que el pálido joven ya tenia edad para no volver ahí… si creía que le era muy difícil comprenderlo, ahora ya ni lo reconocía como su progenitor.

Se dio la vuelta en sus talones estaba arto de pensar simplemente lo ignoraría y aria con su pequeño niño muchas locuras en la cama, pero su muro de resistencia desapareció, su mirada siguió el movimiento de caída de su joven amante, no se pudo mover a ayudarle, trato de concentrarse y buscar la mirada de su pequeño, pero el joven mantenía esa apariencia (asustadizo y tembloroso) el sentimiento de odio volvió a nacer _"Mi padre no se cansa que lo odie cada día mas y que esto vaya en aumento"; _un sentimiento de desaparecer de la paz de la tierra para así poder vivir tranquilamente con su pequeño amante le era la única solución, pero recordaba a su padre y el miedo que nunca sacaba a relucir salió de golpe, si realmente tenia miedo de aquel ser, aunque fuera y mostrara una apariencia decidida y valiente, realmente le provocaba un dolor muy penetrante en su corazón.

Segundos de silencio se volvieron en un ambiente muy pesado, Naruto dio unos pasos para alcanzar a su pequeño, causando que el menor volviera en si y por fin lograran un contacto con sus miradas, Naruto se arrodillo enfrente de este y mostro una sonrisa conciliadora y levanto un poco sus brazos rodeando al pequeño y atraerlo a él colocando la cabeza de este en su pecho y acariciando con sus manos desde la parte mas alta de la espalda a la parte de las posaderas y viceversa, para así tratar de darle ánimos pero sobre todo para recuperar ese valor que comenzaba a desaparecer, el valor necesario para poder enfrentar a su padre y sacarle la verdad.

.- ¿Confías en mi? – dijo de repente el rubio, separándolo de él de una manera tranquila, mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

.- . . . Sí - dijo casi en susurros, ya que esa sonrisa de felicidad mesclada con mucha seguridad, casi rallando al peligro y desafío; le sorprendieron mucho.

.- Ya es hora de que tu y yo sepamos muchas verdades… - por fin lo soltó le ayudo a incorporarse, sorprendiéndole con un beso muy profundo y finalizándolo con un beso de lengua.

Se separaron y se dio cuenta que ya estaba postrado en la cama del mayor; y claro sin la estorbosa bata. Voltio a ver al de ojos azules y este parecía enloquecido con el cuerpo que tenia en su merced, repartía veces por cada parte y cada rincón, desde las zonas mas sensibles que lograban sacar leves gemidos a esas zonas donde comenzaba a reír sin razón aparente, cuando se sintió satisfecho con su tarea, paso su juguetona lengua a los labios del menor lo tentó a besarle, pero rápidamente descendió y recorrió su barbilla, cuello, succiono y mordisqueo un poco las orejas y continuo descendiendo dejando un pequeño rio de saliva, saludo un poco a esos pezones rozados y ya excitados, pero continuo su descenso, sintiendo como comenzaba a desesperarse su pequeño amante.

Detuvo sus labores y miro profundamente y con mucho amor al joven de abajo, esto provoco en Sasuke un sonrojo y la sensación más placentera.

"_Creo que será un largo día" – _el pequeño estaba sorprendido por la nueva actitud de Naruto, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y que no tuviera que separarse de su amor.

El día comenzaba a terminarse y unas estrellas traviesas comenzaban a salir, el ambiente comenzaba a refrescarse, el canto de los pájaros acomodándose en los arboles parecía un canto melodioso para las parejas que comenzaban a pasear por esas horas en la ciudad. Pero para una recién pareja todo esto estaba pasando desapercibido ya que el intentar huir era su prioridad, el auto se movía con velocidad pero al mismo tiempo con precaución, sabia que el huir era la peor de las opciones, pero aun así, tenia que intentar algo, para poder salvar a su único amor, comenzaban a salir de la ciudad y la ruta mas segura era pasar por el pueblo fantasma.

Para esto Naruto se percato de que una camioneta color azul marino les seguía muy de cerca desde hace unos minutos, dio un par de vueltas entre barias cuadras, como dando a entender que regresaría de nuevo a la ciudad, volvió a mirar por el retrovisor y no vio la camioneta.

Se sentía realmente frustrado, ya comenzaba a ponerse paranoico. Suspiro para poderse tranquilizar a él mismo y tranquilizar al pequeño a su lado, que lo único que hacia era ver al mayor.

.- No te apures todo saldrá bien – dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

.- No tengo miedo, solo que no seria mejor enfrentarle directamente para saber por que esta sucediendo todo esto – dijo demasiado decidido, sorprendiendo un poco al rubio.

No pudo contestar, ya que alguien los comenzaba a golpear por la parte de atrás haciendo que inesperadamente Sasuke se golpeara en el parabrisas dejándolo noqueado al instante.

Por su parte Naruto sentía el terror mas grande de su vida, pero la adrenalina no le estaba dejando pensar, simplemente trataba de aumentar la velocidad y una forma de escapar.

Pero esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos, ya que otro auto se unió y golpeo del lado donde iba Sasuke, haciendo que Naruto se golpeara de lado y perdiera los sentidos por un rato.

El sentimiento de sentirse solo de nuevo le hizo levantarse de golpe, todo su cuerpo temblaba por espasmos y todo por el frio que estaba sintiendo, parpadeo un par de veces para poder acostumbrarse, miro todo a su alrededor y noto que estaba en una especie de calabozo, se encontraba recostado en una cama improvisada con trapos y pedazos de periódicos, en un momento de cordura recordó a su compañero rubio, no lo divisaba, una sensación de pánico lo abordo, contrajo sus piernas a el y con sus brazos se abrazo, comenzó adarce calor y un tanto de compañía, sabía que pronto sucedería algo, no sabia exactamente que, pero pasaría algo y estaba temiendo volver a su pasada pesadilla.

Por una pequeña ventanita pudo ver un poco de luz solar, no podía ver que hora era, pero se podía ver algo brillante, tal vez ya pasaban mas de las 12:00 de la tarde.

.- Me parece que ya te has levantado – dijo una voz saliente de alguna parte de aquello casi oscuro – muy bien ahora si podremos hablar.

.- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, además no se quien eres – dijo muy decidido, pero con notas de voz con algo de miedo.

.- Eso no importa, lo que importa es lo que puede pasar después, claro, si no hablas – dijo de manera intimidante, con un poco de voz burlona.

.- ¡Que es lo que quieres saber!, ¡para poderme ir ya! – dijo re pegándose a los barrotes ya todo desesperado por la actitud de aquel ser que aun no se dejaba ver, además de sentir que esa voz ya la había escuchado antes.

.- Jeje, no eras tan impulsivo antes – dijo y comenzó acercarse a Sasuke – pero esa actitud tuya me excita aún mas mi u-k-e-e favorito – con paso prepotente se podía escuchar, pero tan intimidante que le zumbaban en los tímpanos al pálido joven – hombre por fuera pero perra por dentro – termino de concluir, sujetando las manos del chico distraído – si lo sabré yo mejor que nadie… aun recuerdo la noche que gemiste y lloriqueaste esa vez que te hice mío – apretó mas el agarre de las manos, Sasuke aun no reaccionaba ya que su temor mas grande se estaba convirtiendo en realidad – ¿acaso ya te olvidaste de mi? – sus miradas por fin se cruzaron en medio de un trémulo de luz y sombras dejando casi definido el rostro de ese ser, solo pudiendo contemplar esa penetrante mirada. Aunque para el que ahora estaba adentro de aquella jaula la apariencia y la silueta de aquel hombre era más que visible en aquella casi oscuridad total.

.- Ka – bu – to … - solo hasta ese momento cuando pronuncio al asqueroso ser de enfrente suyo, recapacito en lo cerca que se encontraban y comenzó a tratar de zafarse del agarre.

La mirada gris con un toque de azul cielo, brillaba con una intensidad que sobrepasaba a la lujuria y el descaro, esta recorrió todo el cuerpo del de ojos negros, como si estuviera reclamando que aquel cuerpo fuera completamente suyo.

.- ¡¡Donde esta Naruto!! - sin saber de donde, saco energías para gritarle a la cara, realmente tenia miedo de aquel hombre, pero ya no tenia tiempo de pensar en él, quería saber que había ocurrido, ya que lo único que recordaba era como Naruto trataba de mantener el carro a una buena velocidad para que ya no siguieran golpeándolos.

.- Vaya, hasta que veo que no te empiezas a escabullir como rata, tratando de liberarte de mi – dijo sonriendo y mostrando un poco su dentadura, dándole un toque de excitación y un reto a vencer. - Aunque no me agrada para nada el que tengas esa fuerza, gracias a que te sientes atraído por alguien mas, pero sin duda será un placer volver a poseerte y dejarte como lo que eres un "U – k – e" de uso cotidiano y sin sentimientos – dijo por fin liberándolo del agarre y alejándose de él para poder salir por una puerta cercana al lugar – por el momento te dejare en paz, pero mi siguiente visita no será solo para saludar, además tengo que ir a saludar al maldito rubio que asquerosamente amas – dijo y desapareció por aquella puerta de la cual provenía mucha luz, provocando un poco de ceguera al joven.

Sasuke solo se tambaleo un poco, sabia que aquel ser era de pocas palabras pero cumplía lo que amenazaba, aparte, comenzaba a sentirse culpable de lo que había ocurrido y la desesperación más aumentaba al no saber que estaría pasando con su amado rubio. .- ¡Naruto!, ¿Dónde estas?...- Fue lo único que atino a decir, antes de dejarse caer en el piso y comenzar a llorar por desesperación.

Mientras tanto, un joven de ojos azules comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, al inicio no podía recordar que había sucedido para mantenerlo en aquel lugar tan frio, dio un par de parpadeos y sus demás sentidos comenzaron a trabajar y comenzando a ubicarle en donde se encontraba. El ruido de aquel aparato que cuidaba sus signos vitales y sentir una pequeña manguera conectada a un suero, sujetado a su mano izquierda, termino por hacerle entrar en razón.

¿Te gusto? - ¡¡Espero saber tu opinión!!

La subida de este capi, estuvo acompañada de varias desgracias en mi familia, mi persona y un comentario nada apto, se que recibo de todo pero tampoco ¡ofendan!... esto lo comento, por que en mi otra pagina donde publico esta historia, hubo alguien que dijo algo que si me molesto, se que me faltan muchísimos detalles para un día poder subir un buen fic, pero todo paso a paso. Eh de comentar que no diré el nombre de la persona no quiero que se arme mas grande, ni darle "honor" a quien no lo merece, sólo espero que en el futuro respeten... oh creo que eso me lo merezco, ¿no? En fin…

Y por ultimo, enserio discúlpenme por no subirlo antes, sólo que me enferme y eh parado varias veces al hospital (¬ ¬ incluso me internaron), también mi nuevo y recién nacido sobrino ah estado enfermito y toda mi demás familia también les a ocurrió algo, así que no tuve tiempo para subirlo, por todas las preocupaciones, y si le agrego que estoy en semana de exámenes y visitas a escuelas secundarias como observaciones preliminares para un día poder dar clases, realmente no se ni donde traigo la cabeza. Discúlpenme por favor; espero y me ruego a mi misma el no volver a tardarme.

Regresando al fic, este es el penúltimo, estoy muy feliz y un tanto triste, por que no me gustaría terminarlo, total cuando suba el final chillare ^ - ^.

Gracias por leer.

Cuídense mucho, bye.

Ahora paso a contestar mensajes.

jinjuriki del Jubi: Muchas gracias, me encanta que te encante, jejejejeje… me pone rojita eso de ponerte a rezar, jejejejeje… espero que este capi también te guste, disculpa si en este tampoco hubo lemon legal, pero me cuesta mucho hacerlos, aunque para este capi también sentí innecesario definirlo, me gusta mas que lo imaginen jejejeje… Gracias por esperar y creeme actualice lo mas rápido y pude, y me disculpo si este no quedo algo largo, cuídate, bye.

sam: Muchas gracias, me costo mucho el capi anterior, y me encanta que te haya gustado la parte del lemon creo que es mi mejor trabajo hasta ahora. Disculpa si este no quedo largo, pero por sucesos fuera de mi mano, no lo pude ampliar. Espero que este te haya gustado, nos leemos pronto, bye.

ginna: hola gracias por tu comentario, no te apures, me agrada que me digan si hago algo mal, es que suelo equivocarme mucho, jejejeje, pero gracias eh aprendido, si me vuelvo a equivocar, espero que me lo puedas volver a que este capi te haya gustado, y si Naru es un encanto, y no te apures su kamisama lo atormentara menos (o sea yo mera jejeje). Espero leerte pronto, bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Volví de las sombras. Es q conocí a un "Sebastian" (tipo papacito de kuroshitsuji), jajajajaja ¬w¬ pero mejor hasta el final les cuento...

Pero tengo que aclarar algo, tuve un error garrafal en el capitulo 4… ya que Naruto decía que después de 2 años de búsqueda supo de Sasuke… pero me salieron mal las cuentas, jejejejeje así que Naru solo tendría 18 en este momento… pero no es así. Naru tiene entre 24 y 25 años y Sasuke apenas 16. Así que su búsqueda fallida y su esfuerzo por volverse independiente duro aproximadamente 9 años. -w- jejeje

Espero darme a entender un poquito…

Agradezco a … por que fue quien me lo dio a conocer y revisando bien todo fue el error que me hizo perderme durante todo un año, tratando de arreglar el error. Como ya dije, hasta el final explico.

^ w ^ Ya saben que es de temática yaoi, si no, no estuvieran leyendo hasta este capitulo.

Que disfruten el FINAL.

Que Día Es Hoy

"_Solo tengo miedo__…" – _fue lo primero que vino a él, sintiéndose muy cansado y confundido por algo que no podía recordar, instintivamente por el cansancio que sentía volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

"_Solo tengo miedo__… por perderte de nuevo"- _esas eran las palabras exactas con las cuales le iba a contestar a su amor, pero en un instante el destino se empeñaba a separarlos de nuevo de manera muy brusca; en un instante que lo lleno de dolor y tristeza, no sabia como pero sentía con esa sensación y muchas mas que lo recorrían por todo el cuerpo.

¡Sí!, ya comenzaba a recordar todo.

El sonido de vidrios quebrándose y chocando entre si, escuchar los motores de los autos que los perseguían a todo lo que daban las maquinas, sentir la adrenalina a mil por querer salir de ese lugar como fuera para salvar al pequeño, pero de repente el terror de sus pensamientos se hizo muy presente, su mente le quería hacer sufrir aun más ya que comenzaba a ver como una mala grabación de DVD rayada, como se golpeaba del lado derecho de su cabeza con el espejo de la puerta y comenzaba a ver como sangraba una y otra vez, y cada ves la escena aumentaba.

En su ultima repetición lo trato de alcanzar y llegar a él, pero por una vuelta muy forzada el pálido joven era expulsado del auto – SASUKE – grito a todo pulmón mencionando el nombre de su amado, ya no podía alcanzar a su pequeño; un malestar mesclado de desesperación, impotencia, estrés y preocupación por lo que le pasaría después a su amado lo trajo de vuelta a su amarga realidad.

Un sudor frio se notaba en todo su cuerpo, si no fuera por una maquina que pitaba con cada latido de su corazón, se podría pensar que estaba muerto y que sólo estaba en espera para ser llevado a preparación para un funeral, su piel aunque fuera de tés morena, se podía ver lo pálido y mal alimentado que estaba, parpadeo un par de veces para estar seguro de su realidad y de donde se encontraba. Comenzó a mover sus manos sintiéndose un poco entumido, pero al ver que si podía moverse, fue aumentando los movimientos doblando un poco sus rodillas, dedos de los pies, respirar más profundamente. Si estaba adolorido. Por un momento su mente se desconecto de todo lo que sucedía y no supo donde o por que se encontraba ahí.

.- hasta que por fin has despertado, hijo – la voz sonó como un eco trayéndolo al tiempo y espacio en el que estaban, solo ver al individuo enfrente de él lo hizo razonar, por fin comprendía el mal sueño que acababa de tener; y aunque fuera muy difícil de asimilar, lo sintió como si realmente la persona dueña de esa voz estuviera realmente preocupada, pero un bufido salió de sus labios, _-aun no le podía cree-_ esperaba que ese sonido lo pudiera interpretar como dolor y no como incomodidad, pero aun así el individuo a su lado sonaba con voz calmada.

Naruto solo lo observo, sabia que por ese tono de voz, por fin sabría muchas cosas. Pero sabía también que el hombre enfrente de él era de pocas palabras, ya que si no tenía un discurso ya diseñado, nunca podría explicar algo detallado, si esto llevaría horas de darle vueltas a un tema, así que soltó otro bufido tratando de que realmente sonara de incomodidad e informidad.

Con la mirada más cómplice que pudo sacar en ese momento, tal vez comportándose de otra manera sentiría compasión de él y le dejaría ver a Sasuke. Aunque no estaba muy seguro trato de darle fuerzas silenciosas a aquel que era su progenitor.

Realmente quería saber muchísimas cosas… y no, realmente no quería ser amable.

_¿__Pero como ser amable después de tantos años y el daño que me esta haciendo ahora?_

_¿Acaso por fin le contestaría por que __ha pasado todo?_

.- te escucho – dijo y extendió una mano señalando una silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama de hospital, acción que fue rechazada con una mirada; prefiriendo acercarse a la ventana haciendo que su mirada se perdiera en lo que fuera, tal vez para analizar las cosas por ultima vez, pero sin tener éxito regreso su mirada muy seria a su hijo.

.- de vistes haberlo traído a mi cuando te lo pedí… - dijo en murmullos, pero aun así muy perceptibles causando un gran dolor en el corazón de Naruto. Si realmente aquel hombre no sabía expresarse y a su paso causaba mucho daño.

.- en la forma como lo pediste, parecía mas una orden que una opción - trato de hablar mordiéndose la lengua para no provocar una discusión- además… - se incorporo un poco apretando las sabanas con los puños, aunque esto significara mover todos sus adoloridos músculos - ¡TU LO QUERÍAS ALEJAR DE MI!... – dijo sin poder contener todo sentimiento de dolor que estaba conteniendo, dejando escapar unas lágrimas de impotencia y recordar su pesar; regreso a su postura de estar recostado después de haberse limpiado con el dorso de su mano. Hubo barios minutos en donde el silencio era la mejor de los escudos para estos dos individuos, pero ¿como seguir con esa conversación?; trato de tranquilizarse y con mucho temor pregunto. - ¿Cuántos días llevo aquí? – el silencio seguía reinando, y sin esperar respuestas comenzó a lanzar más preguntas - ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¿A él no le paso nada? ¿Sabe que estoy aquí? ¿Le permitirás que me vea?...

Un silencio incomodo abarco el lugar, Minato no decía nada, no sabia como enfrentarse a esa situación, pero Naruto estaba desesperado, quería ya verlo…

.- Cuatro días a partir de que te encontramos… nos costo mucho llegar a ti después de que caíste por un barranco… - un silencio infernal se apodero del lugar, Minato respiraba de una forma muy acelerada poniendo de nervios a su hijo, como decirle que le había fallado de nuevo - … y la verdad … es que no se … donde está Sasuke - el menor de los rubios se quedo muy sorprendido _"como que su padre no sabia donde estaba, no se suponía que el fue el que mando a esos locos a perseguirlos"._

Comenzó a sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Con la fuerza que pudo se levanto de la cama de hospital jalando todos los cables que le habían conectado para estar verificando su estado. Lo tomo por las solapas de la camiseta, no sabía como sacar toda esa ira; respiro tan fuerte como el sonido de aquellas maquinas sonando por el cambio brusco de movimiento de su corazón.

Voltio a ver la mirada de su padre, su mirada era muy sincera, no estaba mintiendo, en ese momento un nudo en su garganta lo agobio eso significaba que si, lo había vuelto a perder; comenzó a caer de forma pausada, resbalándose por el cuerpo bien formado de su padre, hasta llegar al suelo, ponerse de rodillas y sentándose en sus propios pies, un sentimiento de incertidumbre y dolor lo comenzó a envolver de pies a cabeza, _"prometí protegerlo, prometí protegerlo, prometí protegerlo"; _ unas cuantas lagrimas lograron escapar nublando la vista de él, lo único que pudo pensar fue "_donde estarás mi vida"_ y comenzó a perderse en su mundo de recuerdos.

Las enfermeras ya habían llegado en unos minutos y comenzaron a pagar las maquinas; al sentir la tención no pudieron acercarse a los dos hombres, pero siguieron con sus labores. Cuando vieron la escena del rubio desplomándose de dolor, corrieron a auxiliarlo y trataron inútilmente de regresarlo a la cama de hospital. La preocupación de las dos chicas y sus acciones por quererlo ayudar, lo trajeron de vuelta, en ese momento no podía darse el lujo de perder un minuto mas.

Sin hablar comenzó a quitarse los cables, las enfermeras prefirieron ayudar para que no se hiciera más daño. Al termino de la acción se quito la bata que era lo único que lo cubría, las dos enfermeras huyeron ante tal acción, no es que estuvieran acostumbradas a no ver, pero sentían que ya no eran útiles en esa habitación. De una cajonera que estaba al lado encontró sus ropas sin perder mas tiempo coloco sus ropas torpemente, para poder salir de ahí cuanto antes.

.-Si tú no fuiste el que nos mando a buscar, ¿exactamente quien fue? – por fin pudo lograr preguntar, su voz sonaba muy escalofriante, preguntaba mientras se calzaba sus zapatos.

.-Antes de que salgas como loco al decirte el nombre… primero te tengo que contar que esta pasando… y también quiero que sepas… que… Yo nunca te quise separar de él… – por fin pudo articular, logrando que su hijo se le acercara de nueva cuenta con una mirada más furiosa y decidida, un duelo de miradas se dio paso, Naruto trataba de buscar una sola idea para no matarlo en el momento y Minato sólo mantenía la mirada con la prepotencia de siempre , aunque muy en el fondo pensaba mirarlo con carillo después de haber visto que los sentimientos de Naruto eran genuinos después de ver sus lagrimas; el rubio menor termino por tranquilizarse, si lo mataba no tendría a quien más para preguntarle por todo lo que estaba pasando, suspiro agotado y fastidiado, parpadeo y volvió a sostenerle la mirada a su padre, y el rubio mayor termino por decir - yo solo lo quería protegerlo… quería hacer lo que hace varios años atrás no pude. – dijo por fin concluyendo su frase, sorprendiendo a un más a Naruto.

.- ¡A CASO TÚ CREES QUE YO TE VOY A CREER SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ!, ¡No te creo! – dijo casi en un susurro.

Por primera después de tantos años, lo tomo de los hombros y en un leve movimiento lo trajo hacia él, en un rápido pero muy caluroso abrazo - ¡Primero guarda silencio para explicarte! – dijo soltándose del agarre – Naruto estaba embelesado por la acción no sabía como responder, la mirada de compasión y de amor por parte de su progenitor le daba un poco de paz.

.- Tengo mis sospechas de que Kabuto se lo haya llevado.

.- ¿Kabuto? – su mente proceso muy rápido la información y lo único que pudo articular fue - ¡¿el investigador?, el asentamiento con la cabeza de Minato, le hizo perder mas la cordura y la razón. Ahora sí ya nada lo detendría para matar al tipo.

"_El tipo que mato a mamá"._

Naruto miro desafiante a su padre – ahora sí, me contaras todo.

Desde hace días lo habían encadenado parado y pegado a la pared de manera crucificada, después de haber tratado de castrar a uno de los secuestradores con los dientes cuando lo habían forzado a que le hiciera una mamada, Kabuto que estaba desde las sombras observando lo bien desarrollado que se encontraba Sasuke desde la última ves que lo había tenido en sus manos, había visto sus intenciones, pero aun así dejo que Sasuke hiciera su acción, después de un tremendo alarido del sujeto, Sasuke termino mas que golpeado, provocando que lo enviaran a donde se encontraba ahora, con cadenas sofocantes que parecía que no dejaba fluir la sangre a manos y pies.

Le daban de comer en horas no exactas, no podía quejarse, sabia que no estaba de vacaciones así que agradecía que le dieran un poco de pan duro, agua y frutas un tanto ya echadas a perder.

Pero por lo que estaba mas feliz es que durante un par de días o por su mala orientación pensaba que ya había transcurrido bastante tiempo y no lo habían utilizado para ningún tipo de actividad sexual, realmente estaba muy feliz. No quería regresar a sus meses de tortura cuando por fin su abuelo lo había podido vender.

Su mente solo pensaba en el rubio y en que estado estaría o que había pasado con él. Lo poco que recordaba era que Naruto trataba de alcanzarlo con la mano pero no lo hizo, Sasuke cerro los ojos, sintió un vacio en su espalda sintiéndose expulsado de donde estaba, solo escucho su nombre en forma de grito y en unos instantes se había desmayado.

Un rato después y por una rara sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo lo hizo despertar, tristemente ya se encontraba en manos de unos 4 tipos que desgarraban la ropa, lamiendo todo lo que pudieran y estuviera a su paso. Tan solo recordarlo le daba mucho asco, nauseas.

Una sonrisa se le marco en su rostro se sentía orgulloso por haber causado todo ese dolor al tipo que lo obligo a tocarlo y acariciarlo.

Trato de moverse para no sentirse tan entumido, además de que ya estaba cansado de recordar, le dolía no saber donde estaba su rubio, pero a lo único que podía atinar en ese momento era el sentirse asqueroso, ya que en ese mismo lugar tenia que hacer sus necesidades, toda la suciedad se embarraba por el contorno de sus nalgas, piernas, pantorrillas y cayendo finalmente por sus tobillos y pies.

Por donde lo viera, si pensaba le dolía el corazón, pero si veía su situación le dolía pensar que estaba nuevamente en aquel infierno.

Una luz volvió a él segándolo por unos segundos, eso significaba que ya estaban de vuelta, cerro los ojos como si estuviera dormido, no sabía como, pero tenia que volverse armar de valor, sólo tenia que esperar; pero aun así comenzó a temblar, escuchaba cada paso que daban, sus risas burlonas le enchinaban la piel, le desesperaba sentirse atrapado nuevamente, no sabia quienes eran, pero si podía escuchar por lo menos a dos sujetos.

_Por lo menos no es__ Kabuto._

.- chiquillo despierta… nos mandaron a darte un baño y llevarte a tus aposentos – todo lo decía de manera bromista.

En una orden directa de aquel loco, mando a que le echaran baldes de agua fría, provocando que su cuerpo se estimulara, el cuerpo seguía temblando conscientemente para darse calor así mismo, dando por consecuencia que su parte intima reaccionara levemente por la sensación de agua fría y se empezara a levantar solo un poco de su posición normal; esto provoco en los sujetos pensamientos asquerosos que por su mirada y como se relamían los labios, uno fácilmente se daba cuenta que no eran ideas muy inocentes. Sasuke realmente no podía concebir que estuviera en el mismo lugar sufriendo lo de su pasado. De repente su mente le jugo mal, haciéndolo creer que siempre había estado ahí, sonrió amargamente y dejo que unos lagrimas salieran. Los toques bruscos de los tipos pasándole trapos húmedos con algo de jabón realmente le hacían temblar de odio.

_Me __perdí en mi mundo nuevamente, me parecía una idea muy reconfortante para olvidar toda sensación; y tristemente recordé como había llegado aquí. Levemente recordaba que estaba en el patio de la casa, mi padre había salido a trabajar y mamá se veía muy ocupada escribiendo en un papel. Por la puerta apareció al señor que días atrás había conocido como mi abuelo, me saco a pasear; en el camino me había quedado dormido, cuando desperté me encontraba en otra casa. Durante unos días me pareció lindo vivir con mi abuelo, después de una semana lloraba por mis padres; no se en que momento los llegue a olvidar._

_Mi abuelo me quería mucho, nunca me desatendía, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaba solo; un día salimos de la casa con una pequeña mochila con algunas cosas útiles, si recuerdo ese momento, el momento en que todo cambio; y sin darme cuenta me convertí en el objeto para darle dinero a mi abuelo._

_.- Por que en ese momento recordaba todo eso…_

_A__ diferencia de todas las casas en donde trabajaba cuando tenía unos 6 o 7 años que trabajaba como esclavo y mandadero, donde le daban unas cuantas monedas a aquel ser que decía que era mi abuelo, por mis escasos esfuerzos y trabajos pesados de mas de once horas; al inicio pensaba que estaba bien ayudar a la única persona que conocía como familia, además de que era anciano y no podía moverse mucho, o eso yo creía; cuando por fin recordaba a mis padres yo le preguntaba que había pasado con ellos o por que no los podíamos ir a visitar; el siempre me decía que era mi culpa, y no me volvía a mencionar nada, si trataba de insistir, me quedaba sin comida o me golpeaba y después me dejaba sólo por días en aquellas casas… y después de las malas experiencias y de los abusos que comenzaba a sentir, mejor me quedaba callado para no quedarme solo, así que siempre trate de componer ese error, un error que nunca me explico._

_Nunca le mencionaba a él sobre los abusos yo pensaba que así ya no tendría esos trabajos miserables y no tendríamos para comer, pero cuando mi abuelo se dio cuenta de que algunos patrones me tocaban mas de la cuenta, mi rutina cambio bruscamente._

_Me trato de convencer de que era la mejor opción que así solucionaríamos todo, incluso, me prometió contarme todo acerca de mis padres si yo aceptaba esta nueva oferta, realmente mis días agotadores se convirtieron en noches tormentosas en donde cientos de hombres o a veces mujeres me tocaban y me hacían pasar todo tipo de calvario para su propia satisfacción, erróneamente acepte que eso realmente era lo que me merecía y simplemente lo comencé a disfrutar para que no me doliera, aunque al final me iba peor por que el que pagaba no quería que yo disfrutara. Solo quería disfrutar con migo como si fuera un simple objeto._

_A mis 1__4 años de edad y encerrado en una casa de prostitución, me había convertido en propiedad de Kabuto. Se mostraba muy amable, todos los encuentros sexuales eran muy cálidos, llenos de ternura y sin ser lastimado; tontamente pensé que podía ser amor… pensé que todo cambiaria. Y así fue durante unos meses, al enterarme de que mi abuelo había muerto, Kabuto por fin mostro su verdadero "yo"._

_Ya nada le era suficiente, comencé a sentir miedo de a donde iría a parar con todo eso. Disfrutaba con sacarme lágrimas, escuchar mis gritos de dolor y pánico, utilizaba toda clase de instrumentos desde unos pequeños pero que lastimaban mi piel y otros que metía por mí entrada. En ese momento me sentía completamente solo, ya no era yo, me volví un maniquí, sin reacciones y sin satisfacciones, sin ninguna reacción. _

_Por mi mente solo pasaba ¿Cuándo se detendría? ¿Cuándo me volvería amar? ¿En que me había equivocado? ¿Cuándo dejaría de ser solo un objeto y podría jugar con los demás niños?..._

_Me di cuenta que yo nunca tendría una vida como los demás, incluso llegue a pensar que todo eso realmente me lo merecía, que yo realmente era muy malo y que todo lo malo me tendría que pasar a mí; pero aun así, debes en cuando me gustaba imaginar que en algún hogar alguien me esperaba, que me aceptarían… no se como no me volví demente._

_A__lgunas veces intente quitarme la vida; pero fui detenido por el hombre que me encadenaba sexualmente. Y un día trate de huir. Alejarme de todo y de todos._

_Por primera vez__ después de mucho tiempo caí a la cuenta de que si yo lo incitaba a él ganaba un poco de su confianza; ese día en una noche un tanto nublada, seduje a Kabuto, le hice pensar que podía confiar en mi, que ya estaba a su total servicio, lo hice llegar al placer tantas veces que ya no podía contar todas las veces que había llegado adentro de mí, en mi boca y en todo mi cuerpo, ya casi al ultimo de sus fuerzas y sin medir mis acciones pero con manos temblorosas corte un poco de su virilidad, logrando que se desangrara, en mi salió una sonrisa llena de odio y satisfacción. Lo vi desmayarse al son de un trueno seco que me ayudo a cubrir el escándalo y la lluvia que comenzó a azotar sin medida ayudándome más a cubrir mi loca decisión._

_Para ese momento yo ya tenia todo para irme, una modesta bolsa que cargaba en uno de mis hombros con un cambio de ropa un pequeño monedero con un poco de ahorro, me fugue como una verdadera rata; nunca voltee a tras solo corrí hasta donde mis pies llegaban. Irónicamente ese día yo cumplía los 15 años. De repente y después de varias horas inseguras y bañado por la lluvia cómplice, me vi saliendo de una carretera y campos para encontrarme con las fronteras de lo que se veía como una pequeña ciudad._

_Seguí mi camino hasta llegar a las primeras cuadras de aquella ciudad, todas se veían muy modestas y con el sol que apenas asomaba su gran resplandor me daba a conocer unos pequeños cultivos, me comencé a sentir mareado pero seguí mi caminar, después de unas cuadras con casas muy sencillas y con algunas personas madrugadoras deambulando, empecé a ver una combinación de edificios muy altos con casas de 3 a 4 pisos. Realmente estaba fascinado por la diversidad de perspectivas._

_Mis pies me hicieron topar con un pequeño jardín, a lo que parecía que estaba a la mitad de esa bella ciudad, estaba lleno de flores y arboles, todo parecía tan relajado y con calma. Me acerque a una banca con una muy buena sombra de un árbol cercano. Me sentía con temperatura y muy mareado, fue un gran placer cuando me recosté en toda la banca._

_No volví a saber de mí._

…

_Me levante bruscamente al sentirme en una cama y pensar que mi huida había sido un sueño._

_Al abrirse una puerta mi temor paso a terror a llegar a la desconfianza, ya que de ella salía una mujer, en sus manos traía una bandeja con un solo plato, olía bastante bien, un baso de jugo de naranja (todo esto me fue dejado en mis piernas por medio de una mesita)._

_Su complexión parecía muy joven, pero si la veías detenidamente se notaba una edad avanzada. Trato de hacerme platica, pero lo único que pude pronunciar fue mi nombre y edad._

_La rubia con una sonrisa amable me comentaba que ella era la directora del orfanatorio donde me encontraba y que si a mi me parecía yo me podía quedar ahí; solo que me advertía que el propósito del lugar era ayudar a los jóvenes sin lugar a donde vivir a desarrollarse en alguna capacidad para poder desempeñarse en la vida adulta. Me enmudecí recordando todo el infierno que era mi vida y lo cómico que seria trabajar de manera legal de esa forma. Stunade, como se llamaba la directora me comentaba sobre poder estudiar lo que yo quisiera, que ella me apoyaría. Cuando le comente que yo casi no sabía leer ni escribir animadamente me dijo que sería mi tutora y que siendo yo pasaría en alto la regla de la edad. Y bruscamente cambio al tema de como me había encontrado._

_Fue el mejor año__, al cumplir los 16 me entristecí por saber que pronto tendría que partir de aquel hermoso lugar; pero durante todo un año de no saber exactamente quien era, me propuse a mismo olvidar todo y seguir adelante. Con Stunade aprendí lo que en mi vida nunca había aprendido y cada día me proponía a mejorar. Me gusto la idea de poder enseñar a jóvenes._

_Sentí una sensación de satisfacción recorrer mi cuerpo__, ya que solo pensaba en mí y en algún futuro prometedor solo para mí. Me propuse a decirme a mi mismo ¿que día era? y siempre contestarse, el mejor de mi vida._

…

_Ahora tristemente después de varios meses había vuelto a mi pesadilla._

El pálido joven ahora se encontraba en una amplia habitación se veía que era un cuarto muy arreglado, con una amplia cama y sabanas blancas junto con almohadas, un ropero con cajonera bastante grande de color madera caoba obscuro, había un gran ventanal con barrotes bastante gruesos y al lado de esta estaba un sillón con respaldo asía un solo lado de este. Aquí era donde Sasuke estaba recostado después de que lo sacaran de la zona de los castigos como los tipos lo habían llamado.

Todo estaba en su lugar, se levanto del lugar sintiendo frio, se acerco a los cojones y ahí encontró batas de tela muy trasparente y cortas en lo largo.

Se las coloco con mucho pesar y lagrimas callendo.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar para que las pesadillas se volvieran realidad y todo volviera a empezar.

Naruto se encontraba en su departamento, en la mesita de su pequeña sala tenia todos los documentos que Kabuto le había dado a su padre sobre las investigaciones de Sasuke, junto con todas las fotografías que mostraban los lugares donde supuestamente habían sucedido todos los abusos.

Llevaba días pensando por donde andar para poder encontrar a su pequeño Sasuke, pero ninguna idea se concretaba.

Las indicaciones de su padre eran que el buscara en toda la ciudad y que él junto con sus hombres de mayor confianza se dividirían y buscarían en las ciudades cercanas. Así también le daría a Naruto el tiempo necesario para recuperarse.

Aun que se sentía como un pequeño regañado y castigado, esta vez quería seguir con las instrucciones de su padre, tenía miedo de que por sus locos impulsos se alejara más de Sasuke. Pero su manía loca y muchas ganas de seguir sus propios impulsos y salirlo a buscar fuera de la ciudad, estaban muy presentes en él.

De su abuela no habían sacado mucha información ya que Sasuke no había dicho de donde se había escapado en el momento que lo encontraron, ni en todo el tiempo que duro en el orfanatorio. Ella aseguraba que aunque se lo hubiera dicho, no había forma de estar seguros ya que cuando lo encontró con alta temperatura, puede que haya estado desorientado y dado vueltas por toda la ciudad hasta que se desplomo en aquella banca.

En ese día Naruto solo había cerrado los puños por impotencia. Se despidió de su abuela y dio media vuelta para irse. Su abuela lo miro enternecidamente comprendiendo la situación en ese momento. Y aunque estuviera prohibido le dio la satisfacción de pasar a la recamara compartida donde Sasuke con algunos otros jóvenes habían convivido.

Su rostro se volvió a iluminar por unos minutos, pero al recostarse en la cama y abrazarse a la pequeña almohada. No pudo evitar soltar lágrimas.

Después de ese momento nadie le pudo sacar una loca idea y en un dos por tres había llevado todas las pertenencias de Sasuke a su apartamento, su abuela lo trato de parar, pero mejor enmudeció y mostro una sonrisa cómplice. Todo lo instalo en la habitación donde habían tenido sus encuentros de amor.

Si recordaba esos bellos momentos, la soledad que lo invadía no era nada. Sonrió para si mismo era lo único que podía hacer ahora. ¡No! sacudió la cabeza eufóricamente para distraerse, no se podía dar por vencido y mucho menos satisfacerse con poco.

…

El ir y andar durante semanas buscando por toda la ciudad sin ninguna señal lo angustiaba mas con cada segundo que pasaba. Pero le daba ánimos el que ahora ya supiera todo.

Aun estaba pasmado y anonadado por lo dicho por su padre el día en que había despertado.

Naruto miro desafiante a su padre – ahora sí, me contaras todo.

Y sin ninguna interrupción Minato comenzó a relatar…

.-Hace tiempo cuando sucedió lo de tu madre. Yo solo podía estar pendiente de mi dolor y atrapar a los culpables de la muerte de mi esposa. Llego a mí una información de que los culpables habían sido los padres de Sasuke, un matrimonio que apenas conocíamos y que tratábamos de tener una buena relación al querer unir las empresas, pero al no estar seguro contacte con un joven de nombre Kabuto, él estaba trabajado para ellos y que era una persona bastante cercana a la familia. El me aseguraba que tenía pruebas que comprobaban esa opción, pero necesitaba más tiempo y quería que le financiara un poco. Una parte de mi se negó a creer y desconfiar del tipo, pero realmente estaba dolido y quería una respuesta; pero aun así ese sujeto tan rápido como apareció y se volvió a esfumar.

Un día llego a mí una carta de la madre de Sasuke que me pedía de favor ir a recoger a su único hijo, sentí muchas ganas de vengarme, pero estaba concertado por él favor, yo suponía que si alguien quería hacer daño a mí familia, no podían darme la opción de cuidar a su hijo; pero aun con dudas yo acudí inmediatamente y me presente. Tal vez así pediría una explicación abiertamente.

Al llegar a su residencia me había encontrado con policías sacando los cuerpos de Fugaku y Mikoto. Al niño nunca lo encontraron, me sentí muy culpable ya que él era un pequeño inocente envuelto en problemas de adultos.

Lo comencé a buscar y después de un par de años volvió a parecer Kabuto, él comento que después de la muerte del dueño de la empresa todos los inversionistas y los que tenían acciones, atacaron como pirañas hambrientas y no habían dejado nada para el heredero. Me mostro unas fotos donde estaba Sasuke con su abuelo.

Semanas después me mostro fotos donde Sasuke entraba a casas, los informes decían que trabajaba a su corta edad y un día tristemente leí informes donde Sasuke era utilizado para encuentros sexuales. Comencé darle más a ese granuja para que me siguiera informando y poder capturar al abuelo de Sasuke, pero comenzó a darme informes incompletos, incluso informes repetidos pensando que tal vez no me daría cuenta; llego el día en que no volvió a aparecer.

Unos meses después me encontré con el abuelo de Sasuke, le exigí que me entregara a Sasuke y que ya lo tenía reportado a él como el secuestrador y a los que resultaran como cómplices, pero me dijo que ya era demasiado tarde, que ya lo había vendido, fue el día en que me encontraste ebrio y días después te marcharte, antes de aniquilarlo con mis propias manos… le hice confesar, el infeliz me dijo que estuvo bajo las órdenes de un tipo, que ese sujeto le había dado la orden de matar a mi esposa por que Kushina en una visita que les había hecho a los padres de Sasuke, había escuchado la platica entre él y el sujeto que lo contrataba acerca de cómo poder utilizar a Sasuke para obtener todas las acciones y tener todo el dinero, ella inútilmente trato de alertarlos…; por esta acción se deshizo de ella. ¡Sí!, él causante de todo era Kabuto. Después de eso lo eh buscado por todos lados, pero se mueve como fantasma.

El silencio se dio en el lugar ahora comprendía a su padre y sus acciones, pero aun le molestaba la idea que lo creyera muy pequeño o inútil para no haber podido confiar en él.

La conversación no paso a más ya que Minato salió a pedir el alta de su hijo… salieron del hospital para por primera vez después de mucho tiempo unirse para encontrar a Sasuke.

Seis meses exactamente habían pasado desde el accidente.

Y según a la conclusión que había llegado el rubio menor, la mayoría de las fotos habían sido tomadas en la ciudad más cercana a la suya. Rápidamente había contactado con su padre, para preguntarle si ya había visto esa posibilidad. El rubio mayor había hecho un quejido raro de torpedad por no haberse dado cuenta. O eso es lo que imagino Naruto por teléfono.

Después de ese descubrimiento Minato había ido a recoger a Naruto y también para llevarse consigo las fotos e ir a investigar; habían pasado por todos los lugares, haciendo guardia en todos y cada uno de los lugares hasta sentirse desesperados o llegar a la simple conclusión de que en el lugar que se encontraban no hallarían nada, pero eso sí dejando a alguien de igcognito para que siguiera al tanto y les pudieran avizar; hasta que un día vieron pasar un auto con Kabuto y Sasuke en la parte trasera del auto.

Para la mala suerte de Naruto, Minato estaba manejando, este en vez de seguirlo parqueo el auto cerca del estacionamiento donde habían visto salir el auto.

Naruto pensaba que su padre se había vuelto un cobarde, al verle bajar llevarse las llaves, prender un cigarrillo y marcar con su celular a alguien.

.- Hola... Kakashi sensei - te acuerdas que me comentaste sobre un sitio - ¡Sí!, ese exactamente - ¡NO ES PARA MÍ!, ¡IDIOTA! - me debes un par de favores ¿lo recuerdas? - es un regalito especial para Naruto, pero quiero que utilices otro nombre que no se relacione con nosotros - ya cállate, no te daré más explicaciones, hazme ese favor – Sasuke… es su nombre… - y por cierto para el último favor que me debes, te marco en medía hora.

Y simplemente corto la llamada, termino de una sola calada su cigarrillo aventándolo después a un bote de basura cercano, ante una atenta mirada de sorpresa, volvió a su auto y se puso en marcha hacia la dirección opuesta en donde habían visto partir el automóvil.

Naruto no dejaba de mirar a su padre con una mirada de "que rayos fue esa conversación" y mantenía los ojos como platos.

Toctoctoc

El golpeteo en la puerta de aquella suite se escucho junto con un siga muy quedo.

Un pálido joven entro sin ningún tipo de reacción, dejo un pequeño bolso cerca del portón de la puerta, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

.- ¿En donde me coloco? – murmuro sin más, ya sabiendo a lo que iba a ese lugar.

Al no tener respuesta trato de mirar a su alrededor pero todas las luces estaban apagadas, hizo el intento de alcanzar el interruptor cerca de una de las paredes pensando que estaría cerca de la entrada. Pero una pequeña lámpara de mesa fue encendida, alertando al recién llegado y haciéndolo voltear de inmediato al lugar.

.- Ven a mí – [modificando su voz] dijo de la forma más calmada que pudo para no parecer desesperado.

Sasuke comenzaba a vislumbrar entre las sombras, el hombre que le solicitaba tenía colocado sus dos brazos en sima de cada pierna y con sus manos unidas cerca de su cara tapándolo un poco, el brillo particular en sus ojos de aquel hombre que le llamaba, le llamo mucho la atención, pensó que se estaba volviendo loco, dio unos pasos, parpadeo un par de vez, no estaba loco, después prácticamente corrió y se lanzo a los brazos del otro, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

.- Hola amor - dijo apresándolo más a su cuerpo, levantándolo del suelo y al mismo tiempo tumbándolo en el sofá.

Lo comenzó a llenar de besos, no importaba si repetía la misma zona, lo primordial era tratar de comerlo a besos; hasta poder apresar sus labios suaves y delicados. El acto duraba, de manera ágil respiraban por unos pero mantenían la pasión y el contacto de ese largo beso. Sus miradas volvieron a chocar, sasuke se había ruborizado y Naruto solo lo miraba con mucho amor, un beso mas suave y simple comenzó a ceder hasta convertirse en un rose simple de labios.

El corazón lo sentían lleno y pleno, pero estaba palpitando más rápido de lo habitual.

.- Dime que esto no es un sueño - dijo tratando torpemente de ocultar sus lagrimas con sus manos.

.- Claro que no mi pequeño amante – dijo descubriéndole su rostro y pasando su mano por los pómulos, tratando torpemente de secarlos.

La mirada del azabache se volvió de duda y de temor. Sasuke se empezó a mover entre los brazos del rubio tratándose de alejar de él, pero sin ningún éxito. Y Naruto no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

.- ¡Suéltame!, ya lo sabes todo, soy una persona completamente sucia, tu no puedes amar a un tipo tan usado como yo – trato de gritarle, pero más parecía una súplica y ruego.

El rubio agarro por los hombros al otro zarandeándolo un poco para lograr que le mirara directo a los ojos .- Sí, lo se todo; pero si no te amara como te amo… sin importar lo que haya pasado… ni de donde vienes… ni de que ha sido tu vida… recuerda que yo no soy una santa paloma… recuerda el bar donde me vistes bailando… crees que me importa eso… te he buscado durante meses para protegerte, te he buscado prácticamente en toda mi vida… tenía miedo de volverte a perder… si estoy celoso por que has estado con otros hombres, pero pienso y se que eso no fue por tu propio pie… lo hacías por que esa era la única forma que conocías de vida… pero ahora tu formas parte de la mía y a partir de hoy no dejare que te apartes de mí y que algún extraño te vuelva a tocar… así que no me importa si te entregaste a ellos esta temporada que nos volvimos a separar… lo único que a mí me importa es que cuando te entregaste a mí, incluso con el simple beso que nos acabamos de transmitir, yo se que fue por puro amor… ¿o me equivoco?

Sasuke se ruborizo y dejo que lo callaran con otro beso.

.- Dime como escapaste de Kabuto – pregunto curioso Sasuke, por que según a lo que él entendía, Naruto fue apresado por su secuestrador.

Naruto se bufo ampliamente y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

.- Yo nunca estuve en sus manos – callo por un momento le tomo de la mano y lo llevo directo a la habitación donde una botella de vino con dos copas ya servidas y unos cuantos bocadillos ya los estaban esperando. – Sera una noche bastante larga, ya que te explicare bastantes cosas.

.- Pero en la mañana vendrán por mí – y otra vez seré encerrado.

.- De eso no te apures, mí padre ya se esta encargando – se detuvo un momento en el corredor y lo acorralo contra la pared levantándolo un poco – quiero que todo lo malo que nos haya pasado se vaya con el día que hoy termina; y con todo lo que te tengo que contar. – Se acerco a su oído y le susurro – Esta ves yo que podrás confiar en mí padre.

Beso fugazmente su lóbulo, lo cargo en sus brazos y continuo por el corredor perdiéndose atrás de la puerta del cuarto

…

Naruto se había levantado primero para observar como su pequeño amante dormía, había sentido su celular vibrar y de inmediato contesto. Su progenitor le decía algo que lo tenía muy sorprendido y no pudo dejar escapar un grito de satisfacción, haciendo despertar al otro.

.- Padre, puedes repetir lo que me acabas de decir - dijo poniendo el altavoz, ya que quería que Sasuke escuchara la noticia.

.- Te decía que ayer se capturo a Kabuto en su oficina, le llego una revisión policiaca de sorpresa al tener un edificio de prostíbulos, como encontraron muchas cosas ilegales, papeleos de los individuos que no estaban en orden, no contaba con lugares sanos y bien limpios, a la mayoría de la gente la detuvieron. Además que a Kubuto se le reconoció una muerte, armas en otro local junto con un lugar clandestino de drogas. Se le encontró fotos y papeleo acerca de Sasuke, ya que un informante anónimo les dijo que secuestraban a niños para prostituir. Te dije que ahora si tenía a hombres expertos buscando sus trapos sucios y como buen samaritano que soy entregue los documentos, pero claro que anónimamente, a Sanidad y al departamento de Policía. Esta vez no supo ni por donde le llego. Jajajajajaja – rio como nunca haciendo saber a la pareja lo satisfecho que se encontraba y agrego – en un par de horas que pongan la noticia al público, iré a poner una demanda por la sospecha de que fue cómplice y autor de la muerte de tu madre.

Sasuke y Naruto soltaban lagrimas silenciosas pero de felicidad.

.- Y una cosa más, hijo – un silencio perturbo por un momento – hay algo que te quiero aclarar… - hubo unos segundos silenciosos de duda - la razón por la que te cambie tu apellido no fue por odio, ni por quererte alejar de mí. Simplemente no quería que olvidaras a tu madre, por eso lo hice. Para que la memoria de Kushina perdurara más entre nosotros. Naruto no supo que contestar.

Sasuke abrazo a Naruto por la espalda dando apoyo y protección.

.- Gracias por todo, me ha contado todo Naruto y se que ahora a de estar sintiendo una gran felicidad. Le agradezco mucho su preocupación y que nunca me dejara de buscar. Se que esto se lo volveré a decir en persona, pero… agradezco el que no me abandonara, y... yo no le odio ni siento rencor hacia usted.

.- No me digas nada, tratemos de dejar todo atrás. En un rato más enviare a alguien a recogerte, ya que tienes que regresar a ese lugar como si no supieras nada. Para así yo junto con Naruto recogerte y dar fe de que estarás bajo nuestro cuidado. Y Naruto ten cuidado con el golpe que te daré, yo esperaba contarle todo a Sasuke, no te lo había aclarado ya. – dijo de forma regañona pero sintiéndose en paz por no ser juzgado y odiado como pensó que haría Sasuke.

.- Lo siento padre no lo pude evitar.

La llamada termino. Ahora los dos amantes se alistaban para separarse, pero a conciencia de que por fin estarían juntos y sin miedo a ser separados nunca más.

La mañana comenzaba a refrescar, rayos de luz hacían su gran aparición dando una espectacular vista, como si el cielo hubiera sido pintado. Miro a su lado, miro sus revoltoso cabello amarillo, la baba ya algo seca que estaba en su comisura. Rio enternecidamente, le parecía muy linda esa atmosfera de paz y tranquilidad.

Perezosamente se sentó en la cama y estiro sus brazos hacia atrás para tronar su espalda, miro hacia el cielo - ¿Qué día es hoy? - pregunto a la nada, casi como un susurro recordando su libertad y sus propósitos, además creyendo que aun su acompañante estaba dormido. Todo había quedado en el olvido y por fin podía comenzar una vida junto con la persona que vio más haya de su cuerpo, que miro y observo su alma; y a pesar de lo que encontró, le lanzo una gran mirada de amor y comprensión; y todo esto acompañado con una gran sonrisa.

.- Y a quien le importa.

Fue lo único que dijo el rubio colocando una de sus manos en la camisa blanca de tirantes que traía el de ojos como la noche, jalándolo ágilmente y posicionándolo entre sus brazos para seguir amándose mutuamente.

FIN

¡Hola!...

Después de un año, por fin regreso.

No tengo disculpas para mi atraso, y más por que tendría un montón de cosas que contar y como que ya no va ^ o ^.

Tengo que ser sincera, esta historia comenzó solamente como un One-shot pero no se en que momento se convirtió en una historia así de larga. Tal vez tenía ganas de escribir algo así, pero realmente yo se que logre mi objetivo.

Este es mi capitulo más largo desde que yo comencé a publicar en esta sección, quiero compartir con ustedes que este capitulo paso por mas de 305 revisiones, borre en total tres hojas de Word y volví a comenzar desde cero. Y este a sido el resultado… se que me preparo sicológicamente por el hecho de que haya sido olvidada y nadie lo lea. Solo suplico que si estas leyendo hasta aquí, te pediré un simple favor: "Dame tu opinión abiertamente sobre mi trabajo".

Creo que ahora si puedo llorar por el final y por que creo que es mi mejor trabajo, en fin, no creo que en un buen rato publique algo… pero todo depende de donde me inspire, jejejejeje.

Ahora agradezco a estas personas que comenzaron a leer y que en algún momento se olvidaron de la historia, pero aun así estoy muy contenta con su visita y su mensaje: _**Saori, Tsuki, TokioGirl, ginna, Amaranth, sakuraki, blueicetower, mikuruneechan, jinjuriki del Jubi, Rosy, closeaccount, sam y EferSama.**_

Ahora paso a contestar:

- Jinjuriki del Jubi: Gracias por lo de la velita, ya ando mejor, jejejeje… me disculpo ampliamente por el capitulo anterior, espero que este si sea de tu agrado. Perdona por hacerte esperar. Por ti trate de hacerlo menos llorón, cuando leí el comentario me comencé a dar de topes, no podía creer que confundieran a Sasuke con Sakura… Espero haber aclarado todas las dudas, si no, tienes la plena confianza de que me preguntes que no entendiste y yo te explico y si me falto algo por aclarar también lo corregiré y lo are saber. Y muchísimas gracias por lo de que me cuidara "recontramuchote". Agradezco la espera, tu también cuídate mucho, gracias por leer hasta acá. Bye.

- EferSama: Gracias por el lindo mensaje, al inicio dude mucho en no saber quien poner, pero esta artita del Naru débil, jejejejeje… aunque después de leer tu mensaje me lo imagine y si tienes razón, muchas seriamos mas felices, jejejejeje. Muchas gracias por decir que yo si me supero, a mi no me gusta dejar algo a medias y más si se que poniéndole esfuerzo puedo mejorar. Ya eh hablado con la persona en cuestión y curiosamente esa persona me ayudo a comprender más mis errores, por eso tarde un montón y me dedique a modificarlo hasta que estuviera bien y donde les explicara todo. Espero que este sea de tu agrado y puedas ver como he mejorado, jejejeje, lo digo así por que el la forma de tu mensaje examinaste muchas cosas de mí, incluso solté un per de lagrimitas, jejejeje, pero en serio, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO Y LOS ÁNIMOS. Por favor cuídate mucho, y aun que poco te conozco siento que ya te quiero un montón, bye.

GRACIAS POR TODO

Atte:

Starfive – DoremiLuna

"_Al caminar mira de frente, y si sientes una piedrita detente, pero nunca te detengas para siempre"_


End file.
